The SWA Erotic Journal
by whackybiscuit
Summary: The SWA is in need of cash, so Rangiku suggests they spice up their editorial with accounts of their love-lives.
1. Prologue

The SWA Erotic Journal

 **A.N.: I figured this was a good chance to put down to paper any ideas that were too tedious to put into separate one-shots or too mild for my "lost my mind" collection.**

 **Squad 4 Meeting Room**

Rangiku waited for her turn to speak. She'd been waiting to speak her idea for over an hour as Nanao kept rambling on how the SWA was deeply in the red moneywise. Around the table the other female members of the group were looking alarmed at the fact that all their money was gone.

"Any suggestions?"

Rangiku raised her hand along with Yachiru. Nanao disregarded the small child, knowing that the girl's idea would be a useless candy sale, where the profits would be promptly spent on candy for herself. "Yes, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

Rangiku smiled as she took the floor. "Well… I figured why not spice up our editorial a bit since sales are low. Let's make an erotic journal!" Nanao, Isane and Soi-Fon all had their jaws hit the table in shock. Unohana raised an eyebrow along with Nemu and Kiyone while Yachiru looked confused.

One would think that steam would start coming out of Nanao's ears as her face turned blood-red. Pushing her glasses up Nanao glowered at the strawberry blonde. "Lieutenant Matsumoto… do you have any other ideas that AREN'T lowbrow trash?!"

Rangiku pouted. "Oh c'mon, Nanao! It'll be fun! We need cash fast and what better way for us to make it! Besides, we've all had some fun times in the bedroom, so why don't we take advantage of it! Besides, excluding Yachiru here, we're all adults so I don't see the problem. And you didn't complain about all the cash that video brought us last time!"

"That's because you sold that video without our permission! And you also didn't tell us you were recording something that private in the first place!" The previous spring most of the SWA had their annual spring party and they had all gotten smashed off the punch Rangiku spiked, leading to a massive orgy which the crafty lieutenant had recorded behind their backs and sold it. Sold it for tremendous profit I might add.

"If I may?" The two feuding lieutenants turned to listen to the SWA Chairman, Captain Unohana. "While I must admit that the idea is a bit lowbrow, I think we should give Lieutenant Matsumoto's journal idea a try. We could publish a special with several articles and see how it goes. If it flops, we try something else." Turning to Nanao she smiled, "Lieutenant Matsumoto is right. We are all adults here, except for Lieutenant Kusajishi of course," she said while patting the tiny girl's head, "so it's not exactly as if we are offending everyone."

Nanao fumed at the idea of having any personal and intimate encounters of hers exposed. "Captain, you do realize that there are only a small number of us here? Surely you don't suggest we all put each time we've had intercourse on display, do you?"

Before Unohana could comment Rangiku interjected. "It doesn't have to be just us. We could ask several people from our squads if they'd be willing to contribute to our journal." Rangiku smiled at her friend gleefully. "So what do you say?"

Nanao was at a loss for words, but quickly regained her composure. Turning to the other members at the table she asked "Thoughts? You all have a say in this too."

Kiyone nodded and smiled. "Why not? This could be fun!"

Nemu silently nodded as well.

Isane looked she might faint, as if just recalling the last time she'd been intimate was too much for her. "Um… do we have to?"

Unohana placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is for the group, Isane. We all have to contribute." Not waiting for her captain to use her scary tone, Isane nodded in agreement. She knew better than to object to her captain and say no.

Rukia thought about it for a moment. "Well… I doubt Byakuya will approve, but…" she looked up to the others, "I'm sure he'll understand. Can I ask you to talk to him, Captain Unohana? I might not be able to persuade him otherwise." Captain Unohana nodded in agreement.

Soi-Fon fumed at the idea. "Well you all can, but I'm not!

Rangiku pouted at the slender captain. "What's wrong, Captain Soi-Fon? Don't tell me you've been getting it from Omaeda?"

Soi-Fon's eyes almost burst out of her sockets in anger. "Don't ever joke about that! I'd rather commit seppuku before lying with that pig! Fine! I'll do it, if it'll shut you up!" Soi-Fon sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, sitting there for a moment before realizing that Rangiku had played her.

"Then it's settled!" Rangiku put her hands together and silently cheered. She'd honestly had no idea if the others would be receptive to her idea or not. "Let's get started then!" She'd pulled out a pad of paper and recorder, in case she forgot any details. "So… who wants to go first?"

To Be Continued….

Next Chapter: IchigoXRukia


	2. Substitute Closet Romance

SWA Erotic Journal  
IchigoXRukia

 _Substitute Closet Romance_

 _Back when I was still powerless and staying inside Ichigo's closet, I've had my share of close calls of being discovered. This particular time I had been explaining to Ichigo how exactly the 13 Court Guard Squads worked, using my unique art skills, when we heard knocking at his door. Since I wasn't supposed to be there and Ichigo was supposed to be outside hanging with Chad we both knew it would've been bad if we'd been discovered. Before I knew it, Ichigo had grabbed me and threw me into the closet before throwing himself on top of me and closing the door._

 _We heard his sister's voice through the door. "Ichigo? Are you in here? Ichigo?" Both of us held our breath as we heard Yuzu Kurosaki come in. Turning my neck, which was hard to do due to my awkward position, I locked eyes with Ichigo before realizing that his face was almost shoved into my crotch. "Ichigo!" I hissed quietly. "Get you head out of my skirt!"_

 _"Kinda hard to do that, I can't move!" We both froze as we heard Yuzu continued to clean up Ichigo's room. I saw him look down and stare at my underwear. "…Chappy panties?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. I tried to kick him but I couldn't; Ichigo was way heavier than I imagined. I heard a moan echo from him and realized that my hand was on his clothed crotch._

 _I blushed madly as I realized where I was touching, but more than that I could feel it hardening as my palm rubbed against it. "Ichigo you perv! This isn't exactly the time for that!"_

 _"Well I can't exactly stop my body if you keep rubbing it! Now keep still, or she'll hear us!"_

 _We both could hear Yuzu still out in the room cleaning up. Looking at Ichigo's large bulge I got a very naughty idea. As Ichigo looked on my hand unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. "Rukia!" Ichigo gasped under his breath, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I couldn't help but grin as I pulled down his pants._

 _His cock was bigger than I'd imagined. I won't say out loud how big it was but trust me, it's pretty big. As he looked on stunned as my hand wrapped around his hard shaft and slowly stroked him, smiling all the more as his breath became ragged. His shaft became hotter as my strokes quickened, earning a look of debauchery on Ichigo's face._

 _My eyes grew wide as I felt fingers pull my panties aside and a hot tongue lick my pussy. Knowing what Ichigo was trying to do to me I worked his hard cock harder. It became difficult for both of us to get each other off in the small space but the intimateness made it all the hotter. "Rukia…" Ichigo whispered to me, "You're gonna make me cum!"_

 _I smiled as he delved back into my womanhood, making me feel hotter. "Me too, Ichigo! Let's cum together!" Both of us were writhing in pleasure while moaning. It was a sheer miracle his sister Yuzu never heard us. We both moaned through gritted teeth as we came together. My hand was soaked with his cum as he lapped up my juices. Feeling a bit kinky I raised my hand up to my face and licked it off my hand, finding the bizarre taste to be quite tasty._

 _As we came down from our highs we heard the door close and silence outside the closet. After a few moments Ichigo peeked out the door and saw nothing. Throwing the door open we were both greeted by the cool air hitting our heated bodies. "You know, Ichigo," I said still licking my hand. "For a perv you taste good!"_

 _Ichigo looked at me aghast. "I'M the pervert? You were the one who kept jerking me off!"_

 _"Yes but you were the one who lost it and started eating me out. A real man would've taken my handjob with grace," I teased. Neither of us got out of the closet yet, instead we were looking each other really hard. I could see the want in his eyes and grinned. "So… you wanna?" Ichigo matched my grin and tugged off his shirt before pulling his pants the rest of the way off, letting me see his remarkably built and lean body._

 _Ichigo didn't bother unbuttoning my school uniform. He simply reached forward and grasped front, tearing it open. "My, Ichigo, aren't you the savage brute?" He simply smiled as he took off my uniform and pulled down my skirt and soiled underwear. Laying back against the closet wall, Ichigo pulled me onto his lap. Ichigo moaned as I gripped his still-hard shaft and rubbed it against my dripping folds. "Don't worry, Ichigo…" I whispered into his ear. "I'm in a gigai, so you don't need to hold back or worry about any consequences…." My lips met Ichigo's as I brought myself down, hissing as his large cock invaded me. I smiled at the sweet feeling and started to ride him, our hips slapping together with every bounce._

 _"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're so tight!"_

 _I grinned evilly at the substitute. "Aww, don't tell me Ichigo's a quick-shot?" Ichigo's face hardened and his grip on my waist tightened. Before I could stop him, he was matching my bounces with his own powerful thrusts. "Oh god! Ichigo! This feels so amazing!" I cried out. As I arched my back Ichigo leaned forward and sucked on my breasts. My fingers dug into his orange hair as I felt myself being lifted higher and higher into the planes of ecstasy._

 _My toes curled as I felt the knot in my stomach start to unravel. "So good, Ichigo!" I bounced on his cock harder, wanting to feel that hot burning feel inside me. "You're gonna make me cum, Ichigo! I'm gonna cum!"_

 _My pussy tightened around Ichigo's cock and I could tell he was getting close too. Wanting to tease him a little more I reached below us and grabbed his sack, giving it a tender squeeze. Ichigo's eyes widened as he threw his head back. "Rukia! Stop! You're gonna make me cum too!"_

 _I smiled and put my head on his shoulders, closing my eyes as his arms held me tight. "Mmmh! Go ahead, Ichigo! Cum together with me!" I said into his ear. I reached climax first, digging my nails into his back as I came. Ichigo pressed his face into my shoulder and held me tightly as he came inside me, whispering my name as he came. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt the heat of his hot sperm flood my pussy._

 _I stayed there on his lap, hanging onto Ichigo as I rode out my orgasm. Regaining my senses, I got off of his lap and bonked him on the head. "Yowch! What was that for?!" Ichigo demanded._

 _"That was for ruining my uniform! Now I have to go to Urahara and explain why I need a new one!" I reached into the closet and pulled out some spare clothes. As I threw them on I turned to Ichigo and winked. "I'll see you in a bit, lover boy!" I teased. Ichigo sat there in the closet, naked and speechless, as I opened up the window and climbed out…._

 _~Rukia Kuchiki_

 _ **Several Days Later After Publication….  
**_ **Ichigo's room**

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. When the optic lenses cleared he gasped in shock when he saw who was standing in front of his bed. "By-Byakuya? What are you doing here in my room?"

The look on Byakuya's face had nothing but sheer anger. He threw down the _SWA Erotic Journal_ onto the hapless substitute's lap. Ichigo looked down at the small magazine before looking up and gulped. He was looking down the sharp end of _Senbonzakura_.

"Ichigo… you and I are going to have words…."

To Be Continued….


	3. Comforting the Princess

SWA Erotic Journal  
RangikuXOrihime  
 _Comforting the Princess_

 _During my time being stationed at Karakura Town when we were preparing to fight the Arrancars I stayed with my new friend Orihime. The girl was such a cutie and so innocent, but as I stayed with her the first night, Captain Hitsugaya had been out patrolling and wouldn't come inside regardless; I learned that she had a mad crush for a certain somebody._

 _As I was taking a shower, Orihime spoke to me, telling me how she felt so useless around him. It was so sad to hear her talk like that; like listening to a beautiful ice sculpture crack and crumble. Not even bothering to dry myself off, I stepped out of the shower and went to her. I wrapped her in my arms and held her against my bosom to comfort her. As I held her I felt her hands wrap around my waist, caressing my sides. I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my spine._

 _I leaned down to kiss Orihime's forehead but as I leaned down she looked up. My lips met hers and it felt so wonderful, her lips were so soft and warm. I tightened my embrace around her and deepened the kiss. Breaking it, though I sorely longed for more, I took in Orihime's look of want and curiosity. "Rangiku?" she asked. Her hazel eyes met my blue, and she looked so adorable._

 _Smiling down at her I gave her a tender kiss before answering. "Just relax Orihime. I'll make everything seem better." Standing up I pulled Orihime onto her feet. She regarded me with a look of anxious curiosity as I pulled off her shirt and sweat pants. Seeing her in her pink underwear made me grin from ear to ear. "My, Orihime, you're starting to turn into quite the woman." I reached forward and groped her large breasts, making her breath ragged before I took off her bra, letting out her large breasts. "Oooh, Orihime! You're making me feel so hot!"_

 _Cupping my own breasts I mashed them against hers. My hard nipples brushed against hers, making her face turn red as it turned her on. "Erect Nipple Attack!" I said slyly. Slowly, her hands threaded mine and she pushed back against my breasts. "Rangiku…" she cooed. "My breasts feel so hot and tingly…."_

 _"That's good, Orihime. It means that you're starting to turn into a woman!" I said smiling. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders I pressed my lips against hers, enjoying the soft feel as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Timidly, her tongue touched mine as her arms wrapped around my waist, our bosoms pressing against each other even harder. Soon the bathroom became filled with the wet sound of our hot kissing. Wanting more from my dear 'Hime, I stuck my hand into her panties and started to rub her pussy furiously. I grinned at how wet she'd become._

 _"Ah! Rangiku!" Orihime threw her head back and moaned as I played with her. Finding her pink panties obstructive I peeled them off of her and took in the sight of my naked 'Hime. Grabbing some towels off the rack and laid them onto the ground for some cushion. Lying back I pulled Orihime on top of me. I kissed her once more before wrapping my arms around her. "Um… Rangiku? I'm not sure what to do…."_

 _Orihime's innocence was so cute I almost exploded with lustful passion. "Put your knee on my pussy and I'll put mine on yours." I sighed as Orihime obeyed my order, feeling her knee press against my hot core as I pressed mine knee against hers, feeling it get wet as it rubbed against it. Both of us moaned each other's name as we began to grind against each other. I grinned as I saw Orihime's sex-face. "Aww, my little 'Hime's so adorable!" I gripped her tighter and pressed my knee against her harder, wanting to see her beautiful face turn into a mask of lust._

 _"Rangiku!" Orihime panted. "I feel… I feel like I'm gonna explode!" I chuckled at Orihime's reaction. Our sweaty bodies began to grind faster and faster. Soon I was beginning to feel that hot feeling inside me about to spill over._

 _"That's it, Orihime. Just feel it, let it all out…." I whispered into her ear. For a few minutes the two of us kissed again sloppily, saliva swapped between us. I gripped Orihime's hot ass hard enough to leave bruises as I felt the sensation over take me._

 _"Rangiku! I…i…AHHHH!" Orihime screamed. Watching her cum was all it took for me to follow, screaming her name as I came. Both our bodies shook and convulsed as we came together._

 _Coming down from our highs, I kissed Orihime's forehead. "You ready for more?" The cute girl quickly nodded and rolled off of my, panting on the bathroom floor as her sweaty body cooled down. "Don't get too comfortable, Orihime. The night is young." I left the room and went to where I had my stuff stashed. I came back to the bathroom with a large light blue double-ended dildo. "You ready for some more fun?"_

 _Orihime eyed my toy with both apprehension and anxious lust. Getting down on my knees, helped her up onto hers and wedged it between her breasts. "Don't be afraid, I'll show you how to work a cock." Slowly I pushed it up until the tip touched her lips before pulling back, then pushing again. I squeezed my breasts between hers, giving the faux cock a nice double titjob._

 _"It's so hot and warm…." Orihime gasped as she felt the tip kiss her lips again and again._

 _"It's a special toy the R &D Dept. made for us ladies for long trips away. Just the perfect little thing for us, don't you think." Orihime smiled, tightening her breasts around the toy. It pleased me to see her getting into it. "Stick your tongue out and lick the tip." The girl didn't hesitate to do so, sticking out her pink tongue and licked the tip like a lollipop. Wanting in on the action I suck my own tongue out and licked along with her. I moaned as the faux cock heated around my tongue, tickling Orihime's every so often. Deciding that the foreplay had gone on enough I tugged it out of her tight bosom. I positioned her on her hands and knees. I heard her moan as I rubbed the tip against her wet folds. Spreading her soft folds I eased the toy into her._

 _Shoving it in as far as I could go, my eyebrow raised as a thought ran across my mind. "No barrier, Orihime?"_

 _Orihime's response came in pant as I worked the hard dildo inside her, making her quiver with every thrust. "I… tore it during… huff… sparring practice… huff huff… with Tatsuki!" Soon Orihime's body moved all on its own, bucking against the hard toy. Feeling my body get hot just from watching, I stopped her for a moment. Getting on my own hands and knees, I eased the toy into my waiting pussy, enjoying the feel as it stretched me open. Soon I took in the toy as far as it could go, feeling it pressing snugly against my cervix. Gripping the towel-mat hard I bucked into the toy. Orihime did the same, her soft ass bumping against mine as we both were fucked. Behind me I could hear Orihime gasp and moan as she bucked faster into the toy. "Ah! Rangiku! So gooood!"_

 _"That's it, Orihime!" I said, increasing the tempo of my hips as well. Soon it was like my body had a mind of its own, desiring only to fuck my tight pussy. The sound of our asses slapping together as we rode the hard faux cock filled the bathroom along with our moans and the sound made me even wetter. Reaching down I played with my hardened clit, feeling waves of ecstasy wash over me. To my delight I saw Orihime look at me with curious eyes before playing with her own clit. I grinned as her face contorted with pleasure, rubbing her pink jewel even harder. Soon the feeling in my belly began to overflow again and I could tell Orihime was close as well. "Are you about to cum again, Orihime? Let's cum together!"_

 _Orihime turned and smiled at me, the sight of her smiling while fucking a large cock was so hot, it made me go nuts. Soon my hips bucked out of control, making Orihime's ass jiggle as it bounced against it. "AHH! It's cumming, Rangiku! I'M CUMMING!"_

 _"ORIHIME!"_

 _"RANGIKU!"_

 _Both of us began to shake and scream as we came together. Spent and out of energy, little Orihime collapsed to the ground panting heavily. "Rangikuuu..." she whined as I pulled it out of her. I moaned as I pulled the toy out of me before giving the end Orihime had been using a good lick._

 _"Mmmh! Orihime tastes delicious!" I giggled. Seeing the worn-out Orihime sprawled on the floor I smiled warmly down at her. "Aww! Is my little Orihime tired?" Gently I lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom. Walking over to her bedroom I laid her down on the bed before lying next to her. I smiled warmly again as Orihime snuggled next to me. "Feeling better?" Orihime looked up and nodded. "Good to hear. Anytime you feel down just let me know. I'm always here to help." Orihime snuggled closer as I held her tightly, falling asleep with her in my arms…._

 _~Rangiku Matsumoto_


	4. Hot Spring Passion

SWA Erotic Journal  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **Urahara Shop:**

Yoruichi was lying about on the shops front porch when she saw a certain strawberry blonde appear out of nowhere. "Why hello there Yoruichi! I was hoping to have a word with you!"

The black cat looked up. "About what?" She saw Rangiku sit down next to her and pull out a tape recorder and a pen and paper.

"Oh, the SWA needs cash so we're putting together an erotic editorial." It was an odd moment for Rangiku who had the firsthand view of a cat's eyebrow raising. "So! Got any juicy stories?"

The cat smiled. "Oh, I've got a few in my repertoire…."

 _Hot-Spring Passion_

 _During the three-day period I spent training Ichigo to use Bankai, I got a good look at his physique whenever we stopped the training and use the hot springs. The first day of training I teased him a bit before bathing in cat form. But on the second day I wanted him to see me for the woman I really was. The boy had his back to me when I approached. I silently took off my clothes and walked up behind him. "So how's the water, Ichigo?"_

 _He must've assumed that I was going to turn to my cat form again since he didn't turn around. "It feels great," he quickly said. I smiled as I slid into the hot water next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. The innocent boy turned to look at me, getting a good look at my naked body before blushing madly. He stammered and tried to scooch away but my grip on him was tight enough to stop him. 'Y-Yoruichi! What are doing?"_

 _I smiled and leaned close to him, gripping the back of his hair to keep him in place as our noses touched. I looked deep into his dark brown eyes and licked my lips, like a cat sizing up the juicy mouse. "What's wrong, Ichigo? It's ok to look at a woman's body…." Ichigo froze up as I pulled him against me. I inwardly moaned as my breasts rubbed against his hard toned chest. "We're about to go up against tough enemies, Ichigo, so why don't we unwind with a little stress-reliever…."_

 _Ichigo melted in my arms as I kissed him. I was glad that he got rid of that shy prudish attitude quickly. He gasped as my hand slipped beneath the water and grabbed his hard cock. "Yoruichi…" he moaned as my hand started to stroke him underwater. I cooed as I felt his hand slip behind me and squeeze my ass._

 _Deciding that the hot-spring was getting a little too hot, I wrapped my arms around Ichigo and lifted him out of the spring. The boy was surprised by my strength but made no attempt to leave my embrace. I laid him on the ground and kissed him again; much more passionately this time. Pulling back I slid down until I reached his hard cock. I smiled at Ichigo's pleasure-filled expression as I wedged his hard cock between my breasts. To be honest I was quite surprised by the size of Ichigo's manhood. Part of me always wondered if he was compensating for his large zanpakuto, Zangetsu. "Ichigo," I cooed as I squeezed my breasts together. Ichigo moaned my name as I started to give him a titfuck. Ichigo kept whispering my name as I continued to pleasure him with my breasts; I can tell that he was really getting into it._

 _Soon I could see the head of his large shaft start to throb and smiled. "Ichigo, my skin's so dark. I bet it'll look better covered in your white cum!" Ichigo gave a loud groan as he thrusted up into my breasts, making them jiggle a bit as I squeezed his cock even tighter, enjoying the look on his face._

 _"Yoruichi!" Ichigo gasped. "I'm cumming!"_

 _I smiled as he thrusted up into my breasts as far as his hips could go. His cock spurted out the hot white spunk. Sighing in erotic pleasure, I closed my eyes as he covered my chocolatey breasts with his vanilla cum. As his cock shot out the last of its load, I opened my eyes and saw that his shaft was still rock-hard. Ichigo watched; a look of want and awe as I smeared his white cum all over my breasts. I moaned as I rubbed the hot semen into my skin. "Ichigo…" I said as I sat up. Looking down at his still-hard cock I grinned. "You dirty boy! Not satisfied with my breasts, eh?" I said with a raised eyebrow._

 _Ichigo watched as I turned around and got on my hands and knees. Turning my head I smiled over at Ichigo. "Since you're not satisfied, why don't you give my pussy a helping of your hard cock!  
I could tell by the heated look on his face that my dirty talk really got him hot. Stroking himself Ichigo crawled over to me and got on top of me. His fingers dug into my tight booty, spreading my lips and teasing the entrance with the head of his cock. "Put it in, Ichigo…" I cooed. The way he was teasing me was so hot. "I want you right now!" Ichigo didn't need any more instruction than that. I moaned and tensed up as I felt his large sword bury itself into my tight sheath._

 _"Ahhh… that's it, Ichigo! Fill my pussy up!" Ichigo pressed himself against me, making me feel the full weight of him as he bottomed out my womanhood. Gripping my hips, Ichigo pulled out until only the head remained, then shoved it all the way back in at once. "Oh! Ichigo, you're so big!" I moaned. Turning my head I kissed Ichigo as he continued to fuck me kitty-style._

("Kitty Style?" Rangiku asked. Yoruichi shrugged. "That's what I call it. Cause, you know, I'm a cat.")

 _Ichigo's hips slapped against my ass, giving us the melody of skin slapping together as I bucked my hips into his. My tongue stuck out as I moaned. His balls kept slapping up against my clit and it felt so good…._

 _The boy didn't just pound away like some brute, which partly surprised me. His hands left my waist and crept up my sides, making me giggle as his hands hit my ticklish spots. The callused yet gentle hands went to my swaying breasts, grasping them as he pounded into me. Ichigo buried his face into my purple hair and inhaled my scent as his fingers pinched my dark nipples, making my breasts feel hot as his cock filled me. "Oh, Ichigo!" I moaned. Ichigo sped up and I could feel by the grip on my breasts and his quickening pace that he was close to release again. I never realized that one of his hands hand left my breasts until I felt him rub my clit. The sparks of pleasure from his rubbing coupled with the large cock lodged inside me sent me over the edge. "OHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" I shrieked. My pussy tightened around his cock and I could hear him moan as my pussy squeezed him._

 _Turning my head I kissed Ichigo as I came. Pulling away Ichigo said with his eyes squeezed shut "Yoruichi! I'm gonna cum too!" Smiling I stopped him and told him to pull out. Ichigo stood up and started to stroke himself vigorously as I turned around. "I'm cumming!" he shouted as he came on my face and tits again._

 _I opened my mouth and caught a stray hot right on my tongue. "Mmmh, you taste good, Ichigo!" I cooed as I rubbed the hot semen all over my body. "Ahhh, that felt amazing…" I moaned as I finished smearing Ichigo's spunk all over my chest. I licked my hand clean of the sticky treat and smiled as my body cooled down._

 _Ichigo sat down on one of our sleeping mats and looked at me with tired eyes, tired from our little romp. I smiled at him and crawled up to him. Lying down next to him I pulled the blanket over us. "Go to sleep, Ichigo. You still have your training." Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. Before the boy could drift off to sleep I whispered into his ear "Consider that a little incentive to survive your fight, because I think I found my new cuddle-buddy!" Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled wearily at me before drifting off to sleep. I shortly followed him a little bit after, content with the results of the day's "Training."_

 _~Yoruichi Shihoin_

 _ **Several days after publishing….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

Ichigo limped up the stairs, his body covered in bandages. It was unfortunate that Orihime was out of town otherwise she'd be able to heal him in a jiffy. Opening the door he was shocked when he saw Captain Soi-Fon sitting on his bed. The captain looked at him with venom in her eyes. She threw a copy of the _SWA Erotic Journal_ down onto the floor, next to the one Byakuya had left.

Sensing what was about to happen Ichigo tried to leave but Soi-Fon moved at breakneck speed. Her hand slammed the door shut behind Ichigo before he could turn around and go through it.

"Ichigo…" she quickly locked the door, trapping Ichigo in the room with her. "We need to talk…."

To Be Continued….


	5. Recharged

SWA Erotic Journal  
IchigoXRan'Tao

 **Ran'Tao's hideout**

Ran'Tao was busy working on one of her experimental weapons when she heard the hatch to her hideout open up. Turning to face her intruder, she was shocked to see the Squad 10 lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto climb down the ladder. "Why are you here, Lieutenant?"

Rangiku cheerfully replied "Hello Ran'Tao! I'm just here to ask you a few questions, that's all."

The elder woman cocked her head slightly. "Ask me questions? About what? Surely you aren't expecting me to hand over my research?"

The strawberry blonde shook her head. 'No, that's not it at all! I'm not here for your work. My friends at the SWA are putting together an editorial based on our experiences in the bedroom, but we're a couple ladies short so I figured I might go outside the box. After the whole Bount attack people in the Soul Society know you so I figured you might have something to contribute."

Ran'Tao looked at her as if she didn't hear her right. "Wait, you want me to tell you about my experiences… with sex?"

"Yep!" said a cheery Rangiku, pulling out her tape recorder and pad of paper and pen.

Ran'Tao chuckled before thinking back. "Well…."

 _Recharged_

 _During the Bount crisis I lent my aid to the 13 Court Guard Squads. But the problem that I faced was that I ran out of spirit energy quickly since my powers had been stripped from me. This problem hit me early on when I interrupted the battle between the Bount Jin Kariya, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. As a result I ran out of energy and was forced to rest at my hideout with Ichigo Kurosaki and the Quincy, Uryu Ishida._

 _For several hours I slept and then I awoke in my bed. Uryu was away getting food for us, taking the mod souls they were using to help gather food; I was left alone with Ichigo. As I sat up and put my glasses back on the boy came up to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You were pretty wiped out last night."_

 _I was surprised to hear a Soul Reaper, even a substitute like Ichigo, express concern about me. "I'll live but I'm not exactly fine. I haven't recovered enough of my spirit energy yet. I thought that by sleeping I could regain some but what I've got from my rest is insufficient._

 _The boy sat down next to me. "So what can I do to help?"_

 _I appraised the boy, looking him up and down, inwardly liking what I saw. I remembered watching his battle with the Bount and the vast amount of power he wielded. "Perhaps you can help me, Ichigo. You have massive reserves of energy. Perhaps I can siphon off a little and infuse it into my body."_

 _The boy looked a bit confused at the idea. "That seems ok, but how are you gonna do that?"_

 _I got off the bed and hobbled over to my cabinet and pulled out two large pots. Taking off the lids I showed the boy what each contained. They both held special paints I developed for just such an occasion: one jar held red paint and one held blue. "The easiest way for you to transfer your spirit energy would be through intercourse. This paint helps with the process."_

 _The boy's face turned red, which actually complemented his strange hair color. "You mean we have to have sex?!"_

 _I smiled as I removed my glasses and let my hair down before I started to undo my obi, letting my clothes fall off my body. I had a habit of wearing loose clothing so I can take them off easier. The boy innocently looked away, his eyes trying and failing to not look at my nude body. Walking over to him I caressed his cheek with my hand. "Ichigo, you did offer to help me," I reminded him._

 _It took Ichigo a few moments but in the end he turned to me and started to undress himself. I smiled as I helped him along, tugging off his shihakusho. I absent-mindedly licked my lips as I got a look at his toned body; it'd been so long since I'd had a young man at my fingertips. As he dropped his pants I almost gasped as I took a look at his erection. "My, Ichigo, you're certainly a very endowed young man."_

 _Grabbing the pots, I dabbed my hand with the red paint and walked over to Ichigo. "Hold still," I ordered him. He did as I instructed, not moving a muscle as I traced lines on his body. I covered him in the paint, from front to back. I giggled at his bashfulness as I ran a finger along the underside of his cock, secretly admiring the long length I had all to myself. Soon Ichigo's body was covered with straight lines, looking like a human canvas for a city map._

 _Wiping the red paint off my hands, I applied the blue paint to my own body, tracing swirls and patterns along my body. I could feel Ichigo's stare as I ran my fingers around my breasts, my stomach and my womanhood. After I finished I wiped the paint off my hands with a wet rag and waited a few minutes for the paint to dry._

 _Once the paint on our bodies was dry, I sat down on the bed. As Ichigo sat down next to me I ran a hand down his face. "We can do this however you want Ichigo, it's your decision." Though I had told him that I mentally hoped that he didn't just get it done quickly in 2 minutes. It'd been so long since I'd been with anybody since I was banished, I wanted to make this last._

 _Thankfully the boy actually had a sense of romance. Ichigo wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my lips. The paints effect started to take hold as we kissed. I could feel Ichigo's energy start to pour into me; it was so intense I felt like I was kissing a battery. As we pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our lips, Ichigo laid me onto my back. As I laid back against the soft bed I pulled Ichigo on top of me. We rolled around on the bed together, passionately making out. Finding myself on my back again, I moaned as Ichigo slid down my front, palming my breasts. As he bent down to lick my hardened nipples I could feel more energy surge into me. The feeling was overwhelming and sublime. I arched my back, giving him the opportunity to run his hand up my back, making me shiver at his touch. As he took my breasts out of his mouth I looked down at his hardened manhood and smiled. "Ichigo, lie back on the bed for me."_

 _As Ichigo lay down I crawled on top of him. Dragging my breasts down his painted front, enjoying his pleasure-contorted face as my nipples rubbed against his heated skin. Reaching his lower half, I gripped his hard shaft. Slowly I began to stroke him, earning heated groans from the boy who began to buck into my hand. "Ichigo," I said as I lowered my face, "When I said intercourse, I didn't just mean penetration. I can get energy from you from all forms of intercourse." Ichigo threw his head back and moaned, his hands threading into my brown hair as I took him into my mouth._

 _Ichigo was much larger than I'd anticipated, his cock was almost too big to fit in my mouth, but I held on regardless. Ichigo continued to moan as I sucked him off, all the while feeling his sprit energy flow into me. My body tingled as Ichigo's power filled me. Looking up I saw Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut. "Ran'Tao, I feel strange!"_

 _I took my mouth off of him for a moment to answer, stroking his slick shaft. "Your spirit energy's starting to release in a larger burst, which means you're on the verge of cumming." No sooner than I had resumed sucking Ichigo off than he threw his head back, moaning my name as his hard cock exploded inside my mouth. The paint on my body did as I had created it, infusing Ichigo's spirit energy-laced semen into my body. My eyes rolled back into my head as I drank it up, not taking it out of my mouth until I'd sucked every last drop._

 _As I pulled away Ichigo sat up, still hard as a rock. "Wow that was intense!" He looked down at his body. "Does that paint you put on me give me more endurance or something?"_

 _I crawled onto his lap and smiled, running a finger down his painted body. "No, it helps transfer your energy into my body as we come together." Ichigo moaned as I grabbed his cock and rubbed it against my moist lips. "You've just got so much energy it's boosting your stamina. Perfect for me!" Once again I pulled Ichigo into another passionate kiss. Ichigo lifted up my hips and slid the head into my waiting pussy. As he slid inside me the paint on our bodies began to glow faintly and I felt my body heat up as he filled me._

 _Wrapping my arms around Ichigo I rolled my hips, the two of us moaning as I rode Ichigo. My breasts rubbed against his chest, making my nipples feel hot as they rubbed against him. Ichigo gripped my ass and responded with his own thrusts. The bed shook as we fucked, my cheeks slapping against his thighs. I wrapped my legs around him with what will I had left. Ichigo was like a neverending fountain of energy. Every thrust into my pussy sent wave after wave of energy inside my body. It was almost like I was riding the sun._

 _Ichigo laid me onto my back and started to fuck me with a more desperate and faster pace. The feeling of having his energy drained away into somebody else's body was starting to take its toll on him, I could tell, but I didn't really care. It was so good, the way he was pounding into me. Every thrust made my breasts jiggle and bounce, which caught the substitute's eye. His hands gripped the underside, squeezing them as he made a mess out of my pussy._

 _Ichigo's erratic pounding took its toll. My nails dug into Ichigo's back as my toes curled in ecstasy. "Ichigo! Ohhhh!" I screamed as I came, my body surrendering to the blissful pleasure._

 _My tightening pussy was too much for Ichigo's young body to handle, it seems. He kissed me deeply, swallowing my moans as he pushed his cock until it pried open the entry to my womb then released his load. The paint on his body flared as it transferred his energy from his body to mine. My body felt like it was being lit on fire as Ichigo's power flowed into me. It was almost too much for my body to take in. The paint on my body turned from blue to purple as I was filled._

 _Ichigo continued lying on top of me. We kissed and kept kissing as we enjoyed the pleasure of our orgasms. Finally, after several minutes he pulled away and pulled out, the paint on his body fading away. Looking into his eyes, I saw that he was exhausted. "Well, I must apologize," I said while I wiped the paint of my body and got dressed. "I'd intended for you to give me only a little of your energy but I ended up taking a lot." I helped him get dressed and laid him on the mat he'd been sleeping on down on the floor. "Rest now, I'll be sleeping when you wake up, but you have nothing to fear here." Ichigo nodded as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Getting back onto my bed, I slowly followed…._

 _~Ran'Tao_

 _ **Several Days After Publication  
**_ **Karakura Hospital  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo hobbled to his room on crutches. The family clinic did not have the capability of treating the grievous injuries inflicted on him so his sisters had to take him to the hospital. "Dammit! When's Orihime gonna come back to town? She'd heal me in no time at all!" It took him a few minutes but he finally got his room open. Walking in he saw that sitting in a chair was Uryu. "Uryu? What are you doing?"

When the Quincy looked up he had the same angry look Byakuya and Soi-Fon had. "I could ask the same thing to you." He tossed down at his feet a copy of the _SWA Erotic Journal_ Kisuke had mailed him. "I'm a fair man, Ichigo." He summoned his Quincy bow. "I'll give you a 10 second head-start…."

To Be Continued….


	6. Rabbit Eats the Plum

SWA Erotic Journal  
HanataroXMomo

 **A.N.: To everyone who questioned about Uryu's reaction in the previous chapter, I'd like to explain. The reason I had Uryu take out his anger on Ichigo was simply A: I figured he'd be ticked since he had that moment with Yoshino, he'd be angry that Ichigo got with Ran'Tao, who had a similar face. And B: SOMEBODY had to take their displeasure out on him (It's the running theme here with Ichigo). And robotdoctor: Yes, Ran'Tao does pretty much use him, but hey, Ichigo did agree. Harbinger of Kaos, I take that last part of your review as a compliment.**

 **At the SWA Meeting**

Rukia raised her hand to voice a question. "Hey, do you think we should ask Momo if she's… you know." She pointed to the empty chair where Momo would sit. The Squad 5 lieutenant was not there due to having not recovered from her grievous injuries.

Rangiku thought about it for a moment. "Um… I'm not sure that might be a good idea. I'm not sure if Momo's ever had sex. Captain Hitsugaya's made it clear they're just friends. If she has had sex I'm afraid the only other person I could think of would be… well…." She made a hand impression of glasses on her face. "It might not be a good idea to bring it up if that was the case."

Unohana stood up and grabbed Rangiku's tape recorder. "I'll talk to her. I believe she may have been sexually active with one other person."

Rangiku looked at the captain with her head cocked. "Really? Who?"

 _The Rabbit Eats the Plum_

 _One night, after a particularly stressful day with my squad, I decided to bathe later than usual. I decided to take Rangiku's advice and use the Squad 10 outdoor bathhouse with her permission. It was about 10 o'clock at night when I walked in. Thanks to that there was no one there in the women's bath as I stripped out of my clothes and started to wash myself._

 _I was about halfway done scrubbing my back when I heard a commotion on the other side of the baths over on the men's side. Stopping my brushing, I strained to listen to the voices. It sounded like those brutes over in Squad 11. "What's a loser from Squad 4 doing here? Don't you know not to disturb us, you sewer rat?"_

 _Another gruff voice spoke up. "Yeah, you said it! He even smells like a sewer! I think HE needs a bath more than any of us!" I heard a meek voice yelping, as well as the sound of clothes being ripped away. "Here! Since you're about 90% female, you can enjoy a bath with them!"_

 _I heard a scream and looked up, seeing a boy being thrown over the walls dividing the baths and a loud splash as he hit the hot spring pools. Rushing over to him, I helped him up and laid him onto the edge of the spring. As he regained focus and coughed up water I blushed as I realized he was naked. The brutes from Squad 11 must've stripped him before tossing him over. On the other side I heard the other men leave laughing, hearing nothing but silence from the men's side._

 _As the boy opened his eyes I recognized him as the 7_ _th_ _seat Hanataro Yamada. As he sat up he realized that he was naked in front of me, who was also naked. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He got up to leave. "Please forgive me; those thugs stripped me of my clothes. I'll leave right awayaahhhh!" he cried as he slipped on the wet floor and fell back into the water. As he got back up, he turned to me with sad eyes. "Sorry Miss Hinamori."_

 _"Please, call me Momo." I helped him up when I noticed something. Looking down I saw his penis start to harden up. "Um…" I said blushing, looking down at it. As it came to life I was shocked by its size, it was big and it looked even bigger on somebody of Hanataro's small frame. "Wow, it's so big!"_

 _Hanataro, who looked like he might faint from the blood rushing his head, looked away in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! It's just that you're so pretty and cute." I giggled at his bashfulness, a little bit flattered. I've never had anybody call me cute or pretty before, not even Shiro._

("Hey!" scoffed Hitsugaya as he read it.)

 _I took a look at his face, this being the first time I'd ever actually seen him in person, and found he was quite cute too. "Thanks." I looked down at his throbbing shaft and stared. I'd never seen one that big before. Slowly, I bent down and slowly gripped his shaft. "Wow! You're so hard!" I slowly started to stroke him._

 _Hanataro's eyes almost popped out of his head. His hands gripped my shoulders. "Momo, that feels good…" He leaned forward, closing the distance between our faces. Before his lips met mine I heard him ask "Why?"_

 _I smiled. "It's just… you seem so nice, and yet you get pushed around. So maybe it's time something good happened to you. And… I feel really hot as I'm looking at it. I… I want you in me." His lips met mine; I was surprised by how soft his lips were. I deepened the kiss, taking my hand off his erection for a moment and wrapped my arms around him. Our kissed started to turn sloppy and wet as my tongue slid into his mouth. My hands dug into his head as we pulled each other closer. Pulling away my nose wrinkled as a new smell hit me. "Uh, Hanataro? Why do you smell?"_

 _Hanataro looked away embarrassed again. "Well… I got stuck on cleaning the sewers all day, but when I came in here to wash up I ran into those thugs from Squad 11."_

 _I turned away and walked over to the edge of the spring. Grabbing a soapy sponge I walked back to Hanataro and sat him down at the edge of the spring. "Then why don't I give you a wash!" I cheerfully said. Hanataro moaned as I scrubbed him, rubbing the soft sponge on his body as sensually as I was able. His hard cock didn't soften in the slightest as I ran the sponge up his body, my empty hand stroking it gently. Hanataro rolled his head back, closing his eyes. Just when I was done washing him, his hand creeped up my legs and started to rub me down there._

 _Hanataro meekly looked up. "Does… does that feel good?" I smiled as I sat down in the water next to him._

 _"Yes… It feels good," I gasped, feeling his fingers spread my lips and slip inside. "Please, more…."_

 _As I stroked him, Hanataro fingered me. Our lips met as we got each other off. I was glad nobody else was around or they would've heard our moaning. As I pulled away I rolled my head back, squeezing my eyes shut. Hanataro's fingers were going so deep inside of me, it was amazing. The 7_ _th_ _seat leaned forward and started licking my neck, nipping my soft white skin and leaving red marks around my neck and collarbone._

("Ah, so that's why she kept wearing a scarf for a few days," Rangiku mused as she reread her draft.)

 _When I felt Hanataro stick three full fingers inside me, the tension was too much for me to handle, so much that I stopped stroking Hanataro's cock. Hanataro noticed this but didn't seem to mind, quickening his pace as his fingers drove deeper into me, attacking my neck further. I could hear the wet sloppy sounds of his hand thrusting into my pussy and it drove me over the edge. "Ohhh! Hanataro!" I cried cumming lewdly. I moaned disappointingly as his fingers left me, but as soon as I saw his hard manhood I smiled. Scooting back I lifted my legs out of the pool and lay back, wrapping my arms around my legs and pulling them back. Hanataro's jaw almost came off as I smiled up at him. "Hanataro please put it in me!" I begged. I don't know what came over me, but right then all I wanted was to feel his hard shaft inside my dripping pussy._

 _Hanataro seemed to have shrugged off any hesitance he might've had. Stroking his leaking cock he got up on top of me. I reached beneath me and spread my lips wide open, trembling in anticipation as he slid the large head inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned lowly as he slowly slid his hardness into me. I grimaced as his thick cock stretched me wide. I couldn't even fit all of him inside my small pussy, leaving several inches of his shaft unsheathed as I felt his tip reach the back of my pussy. I must've been breathing hard because Hanataro looked down at me with concern. "Momo? Are you ok?" I could tell from the look in his eyes that he must've thought he might've hurt me._

 _I shook my head. "No, you feel so good inside me. You're just so big!" I bucked my hips and let my legs onto his shoulders. "It's ok, you can move now."_

 _I leaned up and kissed Hanataro as slowly pulled out. I opened my mouth but no sound left me as I felt my walls try to suck him back in. When Hanataro pushed back in with one thrust I wailed in ectastsy. "Hanataro! More! Oh! Pound me more!" Hanataro started to lay into me, making my body shake and quiver with every thrust. I could feel all sensation leave my body except where my womanhood was being invaded and my head started to fog up. The night sky above me almost seemed to turn into day as I felt my body yielding to Hanataro._

 _I could feel my stomach start to tighten up, my toes curling as I clawed at the ground beneath me. Hanataro, who'd been fucking me erratically, pressed his full weight onto me as he moaned uncontrollably. I could tell from the look on his face that he was about to cum._

 _Thankfully I beat him to it, my wail echoing throughout the bath. "OH! HANTAROOOO!" I screamed as I came. Hanataro pulled out of me as my pussy gushed all over the floor. No sooner did Hanataro pull out of me did his cock's head swell, releasing his hot cum. I lay there basking in pleasure as Hanataro covered me in his spunk. I did nothing but coo as I felt it splash against my chest, stomach and face. Hanataro fell backwards and sat down, panting from the exhaustion._

 _Hanataro watched, exhausted, as I got up and washed myself off. He looked down almost in shame. "Um… sorry I covered you like that. I just kinda lost control…."_

 _I simply shook my head and kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright! That felt really good." I looked around and checked the time. "Um… I think we should leave. It'd be kinda bad if anybody heard us and found you in here…."_

 _Hanataro nodded. I helped scrounge some spare clothing that he could use since his old garments smelled and were in pieces. As we both walked out of the bathhouse, I gave Hanataro a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about those thugs. I'll make sure they don't hurt you again." I left Hanataro standing there, caressing his cheek with a small smile on his face._

 _Afterwards I talked to Renji and Izuru about those thugs and made sure Hanataro was never bugged again._

 _~Momo Hinamori._

To be continued….


	7. Mayuri's Trial and Error

SWA Erotic Journal  
UnohanaXKurotsuchi

 **A.N.: This is a pairing I've always wanted to try. Some will question why it's not UnohanaXKenpachi and my answer is…no reason. Also, to those who messaged me and questioned why I never do a fic regarding Uryu and Chad well… Uryu because I have never liked him, not even a little. Chad because, and yeah I know he's tough and the strong silent type and all, if I'm being honest with myself… anyone else notice he's like the Yamcha of the group? Seriously, he's the guy in the main human group who ALWAYS goes down first. Also, I cannot imagine him actually knocking boots with anyone. Anyway, without further ado….**

 _Mayuri's Trial and Error_

 _During the Zanpakuto Rebellion when Captain Kurotsuchi's bankai'd zanpakuto, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, went on a rampage it spewed toxic gas over most of the Squad 6 barracks and the surrounding area. Thankfully, I was able to analyze the poison's contents and treat those affected effectively. When I'd told him of what I'd done, Captain Kurotsuchi took it as an affront and swore that he'd create a poison that I'd never be able to analyze quickly, to which I accepted his challenge._

 _It was not long after Muramasa had been defeated and all the rampaging zanpakuto had snapped out of his hypnosis that he made his attempt. While I was tending to an injured Renji Abarai, who'd suffered injuries due to a careless mistake during a sparring match with Ikkaku Madarame, I received a message that Captain Kurotsuchi requested my presence immediately._

("Careless?!" Renji chafed as he read. "That bald bastard kicked me square in the balls!")

 _If I must be honest I was expecting what he wanted me for. When Lieutenant Kurotsuchi informed me that her captain awaited me in his private laboratory, I was quite suspicious. Mayuri Kurotsuchi never invited anyone into his personal lab._

 _Not unless they're going to wind up as the experiment._

 _Mayuri had his back to me as I walked in. He was in front of the lab table but I noticed that it had nothing on it. "Captain Kurotsuchi, I believe you sent for me? What is it you need from me?"_

 _Keeping his back turned, the scientist merely replied. "Hello, Captain Unohana." Even though his back was towards me I could basically hear the sneer on his face. "I wanted your help in testing my latest drug." Turing around I saw that he had a sly grin. "I am curious as to how you'll analyze and neutralize this concoction…."_

 _Behind me Nemu, whom I hadn't noticed was still standing in the doorway, blew into a pipe and shot a dart into the back of my exposed neck. The girl promptly shut the door and made herself scarce._

("Just so you know, I don't hold it against you, Lieutenant," Unohana said across the table. Nemu nodded her head in thanks.)

 _Mayuri continued to smile as I quickly pulled out the dart. "There's no need for that. The dart administers its content fully the moment it makes contact with human skin as per my specifications." He started to cackle in a manner quite befitting his ghastly appearance._

 _"Mayuri…" I said glaring. I dropped the use for titles since he resorted to foul play. "What did you just inject me with?" Even as I spoke my vision started to get hazy and my body started to feel… hot?_

 _I walked over to him on wobbly legs as I pressed a hand to my neck and felt my pulse, analyzing the symptoms. Elevated heartrate, cheeks starting to become flushed, vison blurring, skin feeling heated and starting to sweat._

 _"You drugged me with an aphrodisiac," I said wearily._

 _Kurotsuchi grinned. "Well I most certainly cannot poison a captain without probable cause since the Head-Captain would have my head if I did, I wanted to see what you'd do if I drugged you with my most potent aphrodisiac." He gestured to a camera mounted on a tripod near a wall and his grin grew wider. "Be assured that I'm taking every precaution to monitor your reactions and your well-being…."_

 _I understood what he was getting at. He wanted to humiliate me; to drug me and cause me to take leave of my senses and worse, to record it all for his own amusement! He was expecting me to tear off my clothes and perhaps masturbate in front of him, or jump on the table and beg him to take me like an animal in heat._

 _A shame I had an ace up my sleeve…._

 _Kurotsuchi continued to smile as I walked over to him. "Oh? Something you want, Captain Unohana? If you wish for me to help you in your condition, you need only as-" I cut him off as I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against him._

 _And then I drugged him with his own aphrodisiac._

 _Poison and other drugs are something that I as the Squad 4 Captain have had to deal with for over many centuries and one does not live as long as I have without keeping a few secrets to battle them. A special technique I developed transferred some of the drug into Mayuri's body through contact from the softest parts of my skin._

 _Such as my lips through a deep kiss._

 _In other words: Kurotsuchi played with fire and I just burned him with it._

 _Kurotsuchi's eyes went wide when he felt his own drug course its way through his body. I knew that he had adapted his body to resist most of his poisons but I had a distinct feeling Kurotsuchi never imagined being drugged with his own aphrodisiac so he never developed his body to counter it. The man tore himself away from me and turned towards the table, grasping its edges. "You infuriating woman!" he shrieked. "What have you just done to me?!"_

 _Feeling my body giving in to the drug I wrapped my arms around Kurotsuchi's waist and started to nibble on his white-painted neck. "What's wrong, Mayuri?" I purred into his ear appendage (To this day I have no idea exactly what that is). My hands trailed lower as I pressed my chest into his back. "Is this the first time you've had to taste your own medicine?" I teased._

 _"You...you…" Whatever obscenities Mayuri had to throw at me died as he drowned in his own sea of lust. He turned around and held me close as he leaned forward and kissed me. I moaned as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and intertwine with my own, hearing the sloppy sounds of our kiss made me so hot…._

 _Mayuri reached around and put both hands on my rump and sat on the table, making me straddle his lap as we kissed. We quickly shed our Haoris and I gasped as Mayuri ripped my obi away and pulled my shihakusho off. My head rolled back as I felt his hands go to my breasts and squeeze them, molding them in his hands. The last sane part of mind actually wondered if this was perhaps the first time he'd ever held a woman for intimate purposes, since it almost seemed like he was a novice at pleasing a woman._

(The group looked over at Nemu for confirmation; Nemu simply closed her eyes and said "No comment.")

 _My hands went to Mayuri's deep-blue hair, which I saw to my surprise was actually natural, and dug my fingers into his scalp as his fiendishly long tongue licked my pink nipples. I cooed as I felt my hakama start to get wet beneath me and felt something long and hard press against my bottom. I cried out in sheer unadulterated pleasure when Mayuri bit down on my oversensitive nipple. "Ah! Mayuri!" I cried as he continued to bite down and suckle me like a baby. The captain quickly switched to my neglected breast, giving it the same treatment as my other abused nipple._

 _Finally the heat in my belly became too much to ignore. I was already close to orgasm just from feeling his long wet tongue but I wanted more. I tugged off his robes and saw that he had a thin, lithe body underneath his robes, painted in white along with the rest of him. My red hot cheek pressed against his chest as I slid down his front, hearing a moan escape his lips before I reached his waist. Untying my braid first, I slid out of my own hakama, leaving me wearing nothing but my white panties. I was already dripping wet and just seeing his pitched tent made me gush, staining the soft fabric._

 _I was quite surprised by Mayuri's size as I pulled off his hakama and left him sitting naked on his lab table. Getting on my knees, I gripped his long shaft and stroked him. Mayuri leered down at me with lust filled eyes. He must've lost all sense of control the same way I had, because he grabbed my head with both hands and shoved his cock into my mouth. "Ahhh!" I heard Kurotsuchi moan as his tip bumped the back of my throat. My tongue flattened out by his thick girth as I felt my mouth being invaded._

 _Maybe it was because of the drug, or from a lack of a love life but I absolutely loved it._

 _My head bobbed deeper, taking in more as it slid down my throat. My moaning must've turned Mayuri on even further since he gripped my head tightly and started to skullfuck me, shoving his long manhood as deep into my throat as he could, like was trying to punch a hole through the back of my head. Saliva drooled down my lips as he fucked my face, complimented by my gagging and slurping sounds that came from my throat as I moaned around his thick length._

 _I gripped Mayuri's thighs and held on as he continued to thrust into my mouth. Beneath me a puddle started to form from my dripping cooch, I wanted to rub myself so bad…_

 _"Ah! Ahh! AHHHH!" Mayuri roared madly as he shoved my face down onto his cock until my nose was pressing against his pelvis and he released his sperm down my throat. My eyes rolled onto the back of my head as he filled my stomach with his hot spunk. It felt like a pot of hot tea was being poured inside me and it felt amazing._

 _His cock slid out of my mouth, making my vocal cords give off a lewd, low moan as my orifice was emptied. No sooner than the tip slid out of my mouth did I get up and peeled off my soiled panties before I crawled onto the table, sticking my rear in front of his face, rubbing my aching pussy madly. I grinned when Mayuri's leer grew and he spread my cheeks, inching his face closer…._

 _I gasped as I felt his tongue lick my other hole, the pink appendage dipping deep into my derriere. "Oh! Mayuri!" I cried out in pleasure as Mayuri ate out my asshole. Just when I thought I was going to go crazy the man took his tongue out of me and replaced it with a finger, stretching me wide open. My tongue stuck out as I spread my legs wider. Mayuri started to lick my round ass as he added another finger, scissoring them as he plunged them in and out and spreading my asshole to the point of breaking. My back arched as I felt my hole being opened up. When Mayuri's tongue returned to tasting my hole as well as a third finger joining in it was too much for me to bear. "Ah! AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I came, my sopping wet womanhood gushing all over Mayuri's mouth as my lower half exploded._

 _Mayuri drank my juices as quickly as I drank his. Had I been of a rational mind, I would've expected him to say something scientifically about my secretions or about my oversensitive ass. Being irrational as I was, I only wanted one thing: him inside me. Laying my head on the table I reached to my firm tush and spread my cheeks. I couldn't see Mayuri, but his quickened panting told me that he was looking at my gaping hole like an animal eyeing its mate._

 _The scientist got on top of me. His lab table must've been made of a sturdy material to take both our weights at once. His hands went to my tender ass and spread my cheeks. Without any lube or something to slicken his length, Mayuri shoved his cock deep inside of my ass with one thrust; then, without waiting for me to adjust, started a quick and vigorous pace._

 _I screamed to the high heavens as my ass was stretched beyond its breaking point. I knew that I must've been torn somewhere because I could feel Mayuri's cock slicken a little. His hands gripped my waist hard enough to leave bruises later and he pulled me onto his cock as he slid in, making me quiver as I felt my ass slap against his hips as he fucked me. The pain was intense and made me claw at the table, leaving scratch marks on the white counter._

 _It felt so amazing. It was like I was in heaven…._

 _"YES! MORE! FUCK MY ASS MORE!" I screamed at Mayuri. His thrusts were erratic, like a mad animal losing all sense of control. The sterile, white room seemed even brighter to my eyes, my vision giving out as I could my ass melting against his hot, hard shaft. To the side of the room I saw a large mirror on one of the counters reflecting the image of Mayuri's lust-maddened expression on his face as he tore up my anus. My cheeks blushed when I got a look at my own sex-face. Just the image alone turned me on so bad._

 _Mayuri's stamina did not match his physical endurance, however, and I heard him roar behind me. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" he yelled as he buried his cock until I was sure he was up against my intestines and shot his load into the deepest reaches of my formerly tight hole. My eyes rolled into the back of my head again as the hot cum settled inside me. The aphrodisiac must've increased his sperm count because it felt like he'd filled my hole up to the brim. The hot feeling of his cum filling me up sent me over the edge. "Yes… YESSSS!" I shrieked as I came, spraying my juices onto his testicles and the table beneath me._

 _My head reeled for several minutes, as if my brain had been scrambled. Judging from the look on Mayuri's face he was in the same state. Almost at once the two of us regained focus and I turned to him. We saw the exact thing in each other's eyes:_

 _We wanted more._

 _Mayuri rolled me onto my side and lied down next to me, sliding himself back into my stuffed anus…._

 _Several hours later I had regained my senses and gotten dressed. My body was sore and both of my holes were filled with his essence, leaking out as I got up. Kurotsuchi lay next to me, unconscious; his blue hair splayed across the table since I'd removed his headgear. Apparently he couldn't handle the strain and passed out after filling up my womb for the 4_ _th_ _time. I chuckled as I deleted the video on the camera. Before I left I kissed the unconscious Kurotsuchi on the forehead. "Good night, Captain Kurotsuchi. I look forward to the next time you try to develop a poison or drug for me..."_

 _And with that I limped out of his lab…._

 _~Retsu Unohana_

 _ **After Unohana had finished relaying her story to Rangiku….**_

 _Thud!_ Everyone turned to see Isane fall out of her chair, fainting from what she'd just heard.

Everyone stared for a few moments. "You know, to be honest… I was actually surprised she lasted through the whole story…" Kiyone said. Rangiku nodded after turning off her recorder and jotting down a few notes.

Unohana chuckled before picking her up. "Yes, Isane looks up to me so much I doubt she ever imagined me having intercourse, let alone with Captain Kurotsuchi. Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

As she headed for the door she turned and smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. In fact, she can be the one who gives the next story with the editorial."

The others watched her leave with her unconscious lieutenant. Rukia turned to the others. "Isane's actually had sex? I always thought Unohana'd kill whoever laid a hand on Isane?"

The others shrugged and simply decided to adjourn for the day and meet later to hear Isane's story….

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Hmmm… I wonder who the unlucky soul is…..**


	8. A Not so Routine Checkup

SWA Erotic Journal  
IchigoXIsane

 **A.N.: Wow, I was kinda shocked by how many people overlooked last chapter and only reviewed on their anticipation for the next.**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **SWA Meeting Room**

"C'mon Isane, spill it!" Rangiku insisted. Indeed, it seems like everyone was keen on to hear Isane's account of her sex-life. Isane blushed at how intently everyone was staring at her. She was even more embarrassed by how Kiyone was smirking at her as she waited.

"Do…do I have to? It just seems so dirty…." Isane mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. She turned and saw Unohana gesture for her to share with the rest of the group. "Captain Unohana, you promise you won't get angry?"

The captain's smile put her at ease. "Of course not, Isane, I promise whoever it is I won't get angry."

As Isane began her tale Rukia noticed that behind her back, Unohana had her fingers crossed….

 _A Not So Routine Check-up_

 _After having a run-in with Captain Zaraki, Ichigo Kurosaki landed in Squad 4's medical treatment center. He wasn't too badly injured but he did sustain a large blow to his head which knocked him out. Captain Unohana sent me to check on Ichigo late in the evening; the two of us were doing our midnight rounds before returning to bed._

 _As I entered Ichigo's room, he looked like he was suffering a bad dream. Cautiously I made my way over to him. Patients who suffer nightmares tend to lash out physically and I'd been hit by mistake more than my fair share of times. Thankfully Ichigo didn't move all that much. As I put a hand on his head to check his temperature I DID see how all of his tossing and turning had loosened his robes, showing his built chest. I immediately blushed and reached to cover Ichigo but he sat up the instant my hands came into contact with his warm skin and his eyes widened._

 _"Oh my god! An EXPLODING EGG!"_

 _(_ Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Rukia bust a gut laughing. "I'm sorry," she said between takes of breath. "Please continue….")

 _Ichigo's eyes scanned the room and me as he realized where he was. "Wait, Isane? How'd I get here?"_

 _"You were in a fight with Captain Zaraki. He, uhhh…threw you through a wall…or four…."_

 _Ichigo's face deadpanned, which sort of looked cute to me. "Ah…"_

 _A little red in the face I asked "You…you were having a bad dream about… an exploding egg?"_

 _This time Ichigo's face turned red. "You… you heard that?" I nodded. "Sorry, I have really stupid dreams. Rukia's constantly laughing at me for them."_

 _I smiled at Ichigo as I sat down next to him. "It's alright. I have bizarre nightmares too. My sister's always teasing me for having them. Captain Unohana's pretty much the only person who doesn't laugh at me." I put a friendly hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I don't think your dream's silly. Trust me, mine are much more ridiculous."_

 _Ichigo gave me a smile, which made me blush even harder. I'd never really gotten a close-up of Ichigo before, other than the time back on Sokyoku Hill where he knocked me out with one blow but I never held that against him. My hand, which I never even noticed was between his legs, brushed up against something long and hard and I looked down, gasping at the pitched tent rising up. "Oh!"_

 _Ichigo blushed even harder when he realized he'd popped an erection. "Oh crap!" he said and tried to cover his manhood with his pillow. "I'm so sorry, it's just…" he looked away a bit embarrassed._

 _"It's just what?" I asked curious._

 _"When I woke up and the first thing I saw was you, I… thought you were an angel… you're just so beautiful…."_

 _I was left agog at Ichigo's statement. "You…you really think I'm beautiful?"_

 _Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. You've never had anyone compliment you on your looks before?"_

 _I shook my head. "No, I try not to stand out so much, since I'm so much taller than everyone. Captain Unohana says I need to act more feminine but…." I looked up when I heard Ichigo chuckle. Seeing him smile made me smile. I didn't even realize that I was leaning forward until my lips met his. I never imagined how soft his lips were. As I pulled away Ichigo leaned forward and kissed me back._

 _Then the realization of what we were doing hit us. Ichigo and I immediately pulled away from each other, looking away embarrassed. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that." I said away._

 _"No, it's not your fault. I kissed you back. I should've known better."_

 _"…That felt good…." I couldn't help but saying. Looking up I took a look at Ichigo. I knew that he was naked underneath the bedsheet and I could feel myself start to sweat from looking at Ichigo's hot body. Something erupted from deep inside me and I couldn't hold back anymore. I reached forward and touched Ichigo's chest timidly. I could see that the same kind of fire was lit inside Ichigo's eyes as he reached forward and undid my obi. My clothes hung loosely from my body as Ichigo pulled me onto his lap._

 _"That felt good for me too. Here," he said as he pulled off my shihakusho. "I'll help you see how beautiful you are." My eyes closed as Ichigo kissed me again. This time it was far more passionate and intense, Ichigo's tongue slipping into my mouth and entwining with mine. I scooted back and let Ichigo attack my neck, moaning as he licked his way down. His hands crept up my side, making me shiver and break out in goosebumps._

 _Ichigo suckled on my breasts as I straddled his lap. Even though I still had my hakama on and he still had the sheet over him I could feel his hard shaft press against my butt. I couldn't stop the moans from coming out of my mouth. It felt so gooood…._

(Isane caught herself when she realized everyone was grinning at her dreamy face and continued….)

 _Ichigo's hands squeezed my breasts, making me arch my back. I could feel Ichigo's teeth nibble on my pink nipple, tenderizing it sensually. I squeezed my breasts together, letting him lick both nipples at once. I almost orgasmed then and there from how good it felt as Ichigo nibbled me tenderly. He let go of my breasts and ran a hand through my silver hair. I felt… like a real woman in his arms._

 _As Ichigo laid me down onto her bed he reached for the hem of my hakama and pulled. I blushed madly as my lower half was exposed. Ichigo traced my lips with a finger and started to gently rub me. "Ah! Ichigo!" I shrieked as he started to get me off. He lay down next to me and spooned me as he continued to rub my pussy. While one hand was busy getting me wet the other sneaked around me, up my belly and squeezed my breast, kissing me deeply. I raised my leg up, letting him slip his finger inside me. I tore away from the kiss as I felt the knot in my stomach start to build when he slipped another finger in. Ichigo attacked my neck, leaving red marks all over my white skin._

(Everyone looked down at her neck and saw the thin scarf covering her slender neck….)

 _When Ichigo's spare hand crept lower and started to rub my clit, I completely lost it. "Ichigooooo!" I cried cumming all over his hand and staining the white bedsheets. Ichigo devoured most of my moans as he sealed my lips with his. My tongue slipped inside his mouth and entangled with his as I rode out my orgasm squirming in his arms._

 _As I came down from my high I looked down to see Ichigo pushing the sheet down and revealing his throbbing erection. I couldn't help but gasp as I got a good look at it; he was so big and hard! But something deep inside me thrilled at the idea of having him inside me and it made me even wetter than before._

 _I shook a little as Ichigo snuggled up beside me, raising my leg up high as he rubbed the thick head of his manhood against my folds. I cringed as he slipped the head inside me. I could barely breathe as I felt him stretch me. He stopped, however, when his tip nudged my barrier. He looked at me concerned and asked "Are you sure? I can stop if you want."_

 _I shook my head no. I knew what I wanted and I wanted this. "It's ok. Please, do it…" I pleaded. With one harsh thrust, Ichigo tore through my barrier. I cried out in pain as my virginity was taken. I took deep breaths as I tried to adjust to Ichigo's large size; the dark room looked white to me. "Move…" I whispered once I got used to the feel and the pain had subsided. I cooed as Ichigo gently began to fuck me, starting off with slow thrusts to get me used to him inside me. "Ichigo… harder… faster…" I moaned._

 _The bed began to shake violently as Ichigo fucked me harder. My body trembled as his cock pounded into me, his hands gripping my breasts like handles and squeezing them hard; not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make me want more. I could feel our sweaty bodies start to grind against each other, his toned chest rubbing against my smooth back. I reached down and started to rub my clit, making the pleasure intensify inside me. Ichigo was feeling it too; I could tell since he was moaning relentlessly and thrusting into me harder. My pussy wrapped around his cock so tight, it must've been driving him crazy._

 _Raising my leg higher, Ichigo plunged his cock deeper into me, making me moan louder. Thankfully we were in a soundproofed room, since Captain Unohana kept them handy whenever some loud brute from Squad 11 was hospitalized._

("Wait, wait, wait," Kiyone interjected. "Ichigo's not a member of Squad 11!" Isane merely shrugged. "Well… Captain Zaraki considers Ichigo a member of his Squad, so we keep a room for him whenever Ichigo runs into him.")

 _My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt like my body was being lifted up to heaven. Whatever pain I felt from losing my virginity had completely vanished, now all I felt was burning pleasure. I clawed at the bed as the knot in my stomach came undone again. "Ichigoooo!" I screamed._

 _As my pussy gushed furiously when I came Ichigo pulled out and released as well. I lay on my back as Ichigo came all over my face, his white cum landing on my soft skin. Licking my white-stained lips, I lewdly swallowed the hot, sticky treat; I could not believe how delicious it tasted._

 _Ichigo lay down next to me. He was covered in sweat and exhausted, panting heavily. I licked up the cum on my face, eagerly devouring the sweet essence before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Ichigo."_

 _"You're…welcome…" Ichigo panted. I saw that with all the blood rushing to his head (or southward…) the lump on his head had swelled up again. Pulling the sheet over him, I used a special Kaido to stop the swelling and used another to lull the substitute to sleep._

 _I watched Ichigo sleep easy for a few minutes, looking at his peaceful, handsome face. Then I left, making sure I missed Captain Unohana and the other nurses and headed back to my quarters to use a shower. It would've been an awkward thing for me to get caught and explain why I had cum in my hair…._

 _~Isane Kotetsu._

 _ **Several Days After Publication….  
**_ **Karakura Hospital** _ **  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo lay in bed, his leg suspended and in a cast. Thanks to all the punishment he had to endure he couldn't walk for a long while. And worse, Orihime was STILL out of town. "Dangit! I feel like every time someone opens that door they're gonna kill me!" He held his breath as he heard the door open.

His breath came out again as Captain Unohana walked in. She was in a gigai disguised as a doctor at the hospital. "Having trouble, Ichigo?"

As the captain moved to his side of the bed Ichigo saw two things that alarmed him and made him sweat bullets. One was the copy of _The SWA Erotic Journal_ in the captain's pocket. The other was the VERY LARGE SYRINGE IN HER HAND.

Panicking, Ichigo reached for the emergency help button next to him but Unohana was faster, grabbing his hand as he tried to slam it. As she spoke Ichigo saw a cold icy demon in her eyes. " _Just relax, Ichigo_. _I'm a doctor….'_

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Wow… I scared myself with that image….**


	9. Nemu's Tentacle Adventure

SWA Erotic Journal

 **A.N.: I decided to write this after I read the latest chapter of bleach, chapter 643, since I felt that Nemu deserved a LOT more than Kubo gave her. Not to spoil things but damn your black heart Kubo!**

 _Nemu's Tentacle Adventure_

 _Master Mayuri would often leave me to deal with his failed experiments, disposing them at his command whenever he declared that it was a failure. In his experiment to create a hybrid creature, of what I wasn't sure, many of his creations were often labeled as failures._

 _One particular day, Master Mayuri ordered me to take one of them into the back storage room so that he could dissect it later on to see what was the cause of its defect. He handed me a very large pot that had a lid on it and told me to deliver it there immediately. The jar seemed quite light and part of me wondered if whether or not there was anything even in there at all._

 _Nobody was in the storage room as I closed the door. Akon and the others rarely go in there so much of the containers on the walls were covered in a layer of dust. Setting the pot down onto the floor I moved to leave and continue helping Master Mayuri with his current experiment._

 _Just when I grabbed the doorknob I heard something rattle behind me._

 _Turning around, I saw the pot shake and rattle a bit on the ground. Walking back toward it, I knelt down and watched it wobble. Curious, I reached for the lid. Master Mayuri would usually order me to not open a container if the subject inside was dangerous but since he didn't say anything this time I was under the assumption that what was inside was not harmful. Carefully I lifted the lid a little and peeked inside._

 _And then a horde of tentacles burst out of the top. I leaped back in shock. "What? What experiment is this?" I asked to nobody in particular. More and more tentacles rose out of the small pot; way more than what seemed possible. They were large, green appendages that had large round tips at the ends, looking almost phallic to me. I tried to move back but the tentacles were faster, wrapping around me wrists and ankles, hoisting me up into the air. I struggled but the experiment was too strong._

 _"Master Mayuri! Help me!" But nobody was around to hear my pleas. I gasped as more tentacles reached underneath my miniskirt and shihakusho, pulling it away. My eyes widened as my clothes were ripped to shreds, leaving me shivering nude in the cold storage room. More tentacles crawled around me, wrapping around my breasts tightly and spreading my legs. I shivered as I felt the slime coming off the tentacles run down my body. As a larger tentacle slowly emerged from the pot a certain realization dawned on me:_

 _The tentacles ends didn't just look phallic…._

 _I hung in the air powerless as the tip of the tentacle rubbed against my pink folds. It didn't penetrate me right away, rather it slowly rub its slimy head against my slit. After a few minutes I could feel my skin start to heat up, subconsciously rubbing my pussy against it as the tentacles wrapped around my waist squeezed me oh so tight. Finally, just as my head was about to explode in want and lust, the tentacle at last pushed its way inside me._

 _It was cold, but somehow it felt amazing as my pussy stretched around the thick head. It made its way inside me at a slow pace, making my breathe hitch as it wedged itself inside me. It filled me completely; making me moan as I felt it slide out of me, then push back in._

 _It fucked me slowly, the tentacles wrapped around me pushing me down as it slid in and lifting me up as it slid out. "Ohhhh…" was all I could moan. It soon became frustrating for me as it fucked me slowly. I wanted more from the erotic experiment and I could feel my mind going hazy with ecstasy. "Harder! Faster! Fuck me more!" I pleaded._

 _I do not know if Master Mayuri created it with the ability to understand human speech or if it could sense my arousal, but it sped up and pounded into my womanhood with much more ferocity. "AH! Oh yes!" I cried out as my body submitted to the creatures fucking._

 _The slime on my body must've been some form of aphrodisiac because I could feel my skin heating up beyond normal expectations. Before I even realized it, another large tentacle slithered out from the pot and wedged itself between my breasts. Because they were being squeezed so tight I felt the tentacles hard thickness even more as it slid between them, the tip crawling its way up to my lips. Knowing what it wanted I opened my mouth, letting the large phallic tip slide into my mouth. My tongue ran along the underside of it, tasting the sweet slime coming off of it. Soon the tentacle slid out of my mouth and then back in. My mouth kept slurping at its thick head, feeling my tongue and lips become so hot as I sucked it off._

 _Just when I thought that the creature could not get any more erotic, the tentacles holding my legs spread me even wider, the tentacle pounding away at my pussy began to speed up even faster, making my body quiver and making me moan into the tentacle in my mouth. My eyes widened when I felt another slimy tentacle push against my asshole. My loud cry of pain was muffled by the tentacle in my mouth as it pushed its way into my derriere. It took me a moment, but I loosened up enough for it to slide into my ass unobstructed, allowing me the pleasure of having all of my holes invaded by the creatures' erotic appendages._

 _All I could do was hang in the air and do nothing as I was fucked completely by the creature. I was already at my limit from the tentacle in my pussy rubbing against all my pleasure spots but now that my mouth and ass had been taken as well I could no longer hold back. I arched my back, making a choked sound as I came. "MMMMMMHHH!" was all that could escape me as my pussy gushed all over the tentacles, dripping down into the pot beneath me. The creature didn't miss a beat, continuing to thrust into my holes as I orgasmed._

 _Almost as if it fed on my bodily fluids, several more tentacles spawned from the pot. Two tiny ones crept up my body, rubbing against my heated, oversensitive skin and wrapped around my pink nipples, squeezing them hard. Another one, slightly slimmer than the ones inside me, ran along the crack of my ass. Every erogenous spot on my body was being pleasured._

 _I was brought to orgasm numerous times; so many I lost count. The experiment did not let me hang idle. Regularly it changed my position, stretching my body to its limit, hanging me upside down, bending me to the point of breaking. Over and over again it fucked me, pounding into me faster and harder with each orgasm._

 _Even it had limits though, and several hours past until it reached them. I was hanging inches above the pot, my juices dripping from my gushing pussy down into the black hole below when I felt the tentacles began to shake and heat up. I moaned heatedly as I felt them erupt inside me, painting my innards white with hot cum. As the one in my mouth came I swallowed the hot treat, licking my lips as it slid out of my mouth. "AH! AHHHHHH!" The sensation of having my overly sensitive holes filled with sperm was too much and I came harder than ever._

 _Now spent completely, I hung in the air limp as I rode out my orgasm. I cooed with pleasure and a tiny bit of disappointment as the tentacles left my pussy and asshole. It gently laid me onto the ground before the creature's tentacles returned to the pot. Grabbing the lid, with what little strength I had, I put it down over the top of the pot and collapsed to the ground. It was well over an hour before I regained consciousness. Once I threw on a set of spare clothes that were also kept in the room I pushed the pot into a corner and left…_

 _Though not before making a mental note of returning when nobody was around…._

 _~Nemu Kurotsuchi_


	10. Role-Playing Masks

SWA Erotic Journal  
MashiroXLisa

 **Vizard Hideout**

Rangiku looked around and saw nobody. "Geez, where could they be?" After a lengthy search Rangiku found the entrance to the Vizards underground chamber. Climbing down the ladder she saw a certain green-haired former lieutenant sitting on a rock nearby. "Mashiro! Long time no see!"

The jumpsuit-wearing girl saw the strawberry blonde and grinned, waving at her old friend. "Rangiku! It's so good to see you!" Mashiro hopped off the rock and rushed over to her, giving Rangiku a big hug. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rangiku grinned as she pulled out her recorder. "I'm putting together an erotic journal and I wanted to see if you had anything you wanna contribute."

Mashiro's face lit up. "Oh, do I!"

 _Role-Playing Masks_

 _It's really hard to scratch that certain feminine itch whenever you're on the run for your life. While I flirted with Kensei a couple of times he never would rock my world._

 _Shame…._

 _I didn't really flirt or knock boots with the others since I didn't really like them that way. But Lisa was always a good bestie when it came to sex. And the one thing that she loved more than anything was roleplaying. She loved doing various roleplays she saw in her manga._

 _My favorite one was in the middle of the night. The others were out on patrol, leaving us alone at our home; just perfect for us._

 _I had on my mask, wearing an outfit I got from a convention some time ago: a sailor outfit from a popular manga, I think it was called Sailor Moon or something, it was one of Lisa's favorite manga; it always gave her so many ideas. Waiting until midnight, I kicked in the door to Lisa's room and charged in. "Evildoer beware! Sailor Mashiro's here to save the day!"_

 _"Oh, is that so?" Lisa asked in her outfit. She wore a black leather dominatrix outfit with her mask on as well. She couldn't keep it up for as long as I could but it'd last long enough for us to have some fun. I still don't know where she got the outfit though… "Prepare for defeat, Sailor Mashiro!" she declared._

 _"Eat my foot, Demon!" I shouted as I launched myself into the air, aiming a kick at Lisa's face. It was alright for us to be a little rough on each other. We both could take it and it would make the sex even more intense. Lisa dodged my kick and snaked up behind me. I squeaked when I felt her hands cup my boobs._

 _"Very nice, Sailor Mashiro! You'll make a fine slave!" she said cheekily._

 _"Never!" I wheeled around and tried to punch her but she was too fast. Ducking my blow, she crouched and swept with her leg, knocking me off my balance. She was on me in seconds, restraining my arms. I gasped as she shoved her knee into my crotch. "Guhhhh!" I cried out as Lisa slammed her knee into my snatch over and over. The floor beneath me groaned from the sensual treatment. While I always hated it being the sub afterwards, Lisa always made it so hot!_

 _"Yessss," Lisa whispered. With one hand keeping my arms pinned she used her free hand to undo my sailor uniform. "Submit!" she ordered as she slapped my naked boobs. I cringed beneath my mask. My boobs were my biggest weakspot and Lisa knew it. It's always where she hit hardest to get a reaction out of me._

 _"Nghhhhh! Never! Never!" I screamed. With my hollowfied strength, I bucked her off of me. Lisa landed on the floor with a "Oof!" She struggled a bit getting onto her knees. I was faster and got to her, pushing her down onto her hands and knees. Lisa's butt showed through her black leather outfit, hugging her booty so much it looked phat._

 _(_ "Phat?" Rangiku asked. "Yeah," Mashiro replied. "Pretty Hot and Tempting!"

" _Feel the wrath of my Justice Spank, Demon!" Lisa cooed as I spanked her. Her butt jiggled with every strike; just the sight made me even more hot and horny. Lisa groaned with each strike, her arms jiggling with each blow as I used more and more force. Her butt was tomato red by the time my arm got tired, Lisa was a shaky mess beneath me. "Had enough?"_

 _"Hardly."_

 _"Oof!" I groaned as Lisa's led sprang up, kicking me in the stomach. I rolled backwards and when I looked up I saw Lisa standing over me. Her face was covered but I knew that Lisa was smiling down at me._

 _"My turn to punish you, Sailor Mashiro."_

 _I lay still as Lisa stripped me of my sailor uniform, leaving me naked. Flipping me onto my hands and knees, Lisa pressed herself against me, her hands travelling all over my body. I gasped as Lisa started to rub my pussy, her fingers stroking my pretty pink lips and clit. "Oooooooh!" I spread my legs wide, letting Lisa slip a few fingers inside me. Her other hand snaked up my front until she grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. "Ahhhh…."_

 _"I'm not done yet…." Lisa's fingers left my dripping snatch and wrapped around my throat. I never told anyone but Lisa that I enjoyed chokeplay when it came to sex. Her knee hammered at my pussy, the lewd sound ringing in my ears aside from my own choked moans. Thankfully Lisa knew where to draw the line and I didn't have to worry about being strangled to death._

 _My head started to blur and fog up as Lisa's grip on my throat tightened. It was soooo good! I felt amazing that I didn't even realize I was cumming until it was almost over. Lisa let go of my throat and held me tight as I came, spraying my juices all over her knee and leg. I could tell that watching me cum made her super horny; her breath was hitched and the look in her eyes behind her mask told me that she was just begging to fuck me._

 _I collapsed onto the floor panting. Lisa loomed over me and after rolling me onto my back, sat on my tummy and tilted my head up. "Do you surrender, Sailor Mashiro?"_

 _"Yes," I weakly said. This was how most of our roleplays go. Sometimes I got to win but this was one of the times that I gave it to Lisa._

 _Her hands cupped my breasts, pressing down on my pink nipples. As I hissed in pain Lisa continued the roleplay. "Do you swear to give me your soul?"_

 _"Yessss…" I cooed, arching my back as her knee teased my cunt again._

 _"Do you vow to be my demon bitch for all eternity?"_

 _"I dooooooo…" I moaned while panting. Reaching forward, Lisa tugged my mask off, letting it disappear in her hands. As my face was uncovered Lisa took off her own mask._

 _"Then you're mine now." Lisa slammed her lips against mine. Her tongue devoured my mouth as it slipped inside. If there was anything to be said about Lisa, it's that she's a good kisser! She pulled away, leaving a sticky string of saliva connecting us for a moment before getting up. Grabbing me by the hair, she dragged me over to a nearby table and pushed me down onto it. "Wait here while I get ready."_

 _I lay on the cold metal table, feeling the sharp chill against my cheek as I lay face-down. Hearing rustling and clinking behind me, I turned my head to see Lisa putting a strap-on between her legs. My pussy began to get so wet just looking at it; it was soooo big!_

 _Walking back to me, Lisa stroked her fake cock eagerly as she slapped it against my booty. "How do you like my cock, Sailor Mashiro?"_

 _"It's so big…."_

 _"Where do you want it, my slave?" she asked with a smirk._

 _I reached around and spread my buttcheeks, showing Lisa my asshole. "Here. Fuck me here!" I pleaded. As good as getting choked felt, I absolutely loved it when I got my butt filled._

 _"As you wish, slave!" Lubing up her strap-on with a bottle of lube she kept handy, Lisa oiled up the toy before gripping my cheeks. "I'm gonna destroy your tight little ass!"_

 _My eyes widened when Lisa eased her way into my booty. I relaxed but the pain was still intense. I thought my butt would never recover from being split in two by Lisa's toy. Lisa sighed as she buried her toy up to the hilt. Her strap-on rubbed against her clit, so when she started to get going, she was always close to cumming. She grabbed my waist and pulled out slowly, making me whine as I was emptied. It hurt so much, like my asshole was being pulled inside out. Lisa chuckled above me as I whined._

 _Then she fucked me as hard as she could._

 _I screamed as loud as I could as Lisa pounded my ass, not giving me a moment's rest. "Ooooh! My ass! My ass is on fire!" I screamed, gripping the table's edges until my knuckles turned white._

 _"Yesssss…" Lisa hissed, gripping my waist hard. They left my waist however and grabbed my throat again, choking me. "That's it, take my cock in your slutty ass, you little cunt!"_

 _I gagged as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Lisa's choking felt so good. Soon all the pain in my ass melted, leaving the burning pleasure of her cock slamming into it. "Nghhhhh!" I choked as I felt my pussy drip onto the table._

 _Lisa's fucking was too much for us both to handle. As she came her hands left my throat and squeezed my breasts, like she was trying to compress them together. "FUUUUUUCK!" she screamed. Her pussy gushed all over the leather harness of her toy as she rolled her head back._

 _"YEEEEEEEESSSS!" I screamed as I came, spraying my juices all over Lisa's legs. The whole world faded as I blacked out._

 _I awoke several minutes later still on the table. Lisa was panting on top of me, still inside my butt. As I lifted my head Lisa nodded at me and pulled out, making me quiver as my booty was emptied. Sitting up, Lisa started to take off her toy. It was an unspoken rule between us that when we both came together the roleplay was done._

 _I lay on the table as the burning pain in my poor butthole hit me. "Geez, Lisa," I pouted. "You could've went a little easier on my butt, you know?"_

 _Lisa stood up and started to take off her outfit. "You would've complained if I didn't give you anal, so don't complain."_

 _"Heheh, yeah I guess." I continued to lie on the table for a few minutes before sitting up. As Lisa walked around the table I smacked her ass. "Next time I get to pound YOUR ass."_

 _Lisa chuckled. "Maybe, if I let you…."_

 _~Mashiro Kuna_

 _ **Several Days after Publication….  
**_ **Squad 8 Captain's office**

"Nanao." The lieutenant jumped as her captain appeared behind her. Quickly, she tossed her copy of the _SWA Erotic Journal_ into the trashcan. "What were you reading just now?"

Nanao's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh nothing. It's no concern of yours captain. If you'll excuse me; I'm late for another SWA meeting." Nanao quickly made herself scarce.

Curious, Kyoraku picked the journal out of the trashcan and opened it to the premier article. " _Role-Playing Masks_?" Sitting in his chair, he quietly read the erotic article, chuckling once he finished.

"Heheh, she never changes…."

To Be Continued….


	11. Drunken Bee

SWA Erotic Journal  
Soi-FonXKyoraku

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**During the Next SWA Meeting….**_

All eyes turned to Soi-Fon. Rangiku sat at the head of the table, patiently tapping her pencil to her pad of paper as she waited.

Soi-Fon fumed as she watched everyone stare at her. "Is this really necessary?" she asked bitterly. "We've already made enough money to fund the SWA for 10 years! I don't think I need to contribute anything."

Rangiku pouted a face that worked so well with Captain Hitsugaya (or so she thought). "Aww! C'mon, Captain Soi-Fon! Most of us contributed! It'd be unfair for you to not contribute!"

"Yes, I agree," Captain Unohana added. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Captain Soi-Fon."

Huffing, Soi-Fon decided to relent.

"Fine. But I'm a little fuzzy on the details…."

 _The Drunken Bee_

 _For so many years Lady Yoruichi had been my idol, my mentor. Then one day she vanished, fleeing with the criminal Kisuke Urahara. I had never felt so alone and depressed in my life. To that end, I swore one day to catch her, rising to the rank of Captain of Squad 2 and Commander of the Punishment Force. My opportunity came when Lady Yoruichi returned with the invading Ryoka, assisting Ichigo Kurosaki in his attempt to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from her execution. I fought Lady Yoruichi and came to terms with her disappearance. For once in my life, I was truly happy again._

 _And just like that, Lady Yoruichi left again._

 _It was the night after Lady Yoruichi returned with the Ryoka to the World of the Living. After a century of wanting nothing more than to see her again I was left alone once more. I was so horribly depressed that I did something I hadn't done for over 100 years: get drunk._

 _Alcohol was something I didn't really like. Lady Yoruichi often called me a light-weight, but on that night I didn't care, downing bottle after bottle. Still, I didn't feel any better, no matter how many bottles of booze I drowned myself with. Forced to face the fact that I'd never be happy again, I left my chambers and shambled out into the night, thinking the cold air would clear my head. It didn't._

 _It was well past midnight, I didn't quite know how long I'd wandered about, when I finally ran into someone. To my dismay it was Captain Kyoraku. The sake bottle in his hand and his red cheeks told me that he was up to similar activities. "Why hello there, Captain Soi-Fon!" he merrily cheered. "Where are you off to this time of night?"_

 _"I…*hiccup*…I'm just walking *hiccup* around…." I murmured. To be honest, I didn't really care much for Captain Kyoraku. The man could be insufferable at times, what with all his damned womanizing._

 _Captain Kyoraku looked concerned as he walked over. "Captain Soi-Fon. Have you been drinking?" he asked astonished. Shambling over to him I glared up at his stupid straw hat._

 _"So what? *hiccup* You drink all the time! I just… *hiccup* wanted to try to kill this pain… *hiccup*."_

 _Kyoraku looked confused from my words. "What pain?"_

(Soi-Fon hesitated as she stopped, looking at everyone, hoping she didn't have to continue. "Go on," Rangiku encouraged. Taking a deep breath, Soi-Fon continued….)

 _And just like that, all the bottled rage that had been festering for a century came out. "It's not fair!" I cried. I started to pound on Kyoraku's chest, but it wasn't really much of an effort; most of my strength had left me at that point. "Lady Yoruichi's gone again!" I sobbed. "Why? Why did she leave again? What's Kisuke Urahara have that I don't?"_

 _Shockingly, Kyoraku didn't do anything while I ranted; he just stood here while I sobbed and cried on his chest. As he took another swig from his jug before tossing the empty bottle aside, he looked almost sad. Kyoraku warmly wrapped his arms around me. I would've felt sickened any other time but at that moment it felt good to have someone hold me. Patting my head, he lowered his mouth to my ear._

 _"Would you like me to show you?"_

 _I lifted my head and saw him smiling. "*hiccup* huh?"_

 _"You wanted to know what he had that you don't. I can show you, if you like." Without even waiting for my answer, Kyoraku lifted me up bridal style. Again, any other time I would've slit his throat but I was just glad to feel some warmth again after feeling cold for so long._

 _Even drunk, Kyoraku could do a perfect flashstep, the two of us making it to his chambers at Squad 8. There was nobody around as he carried me through the door. I murmured something into his chest, I'm not quite sure what; maybe a small voice of protest, I don't know. Reaching his bedroom, Kyoraku let me down. I had to grip his sissy-looking kimono as my legs failed me, my feet feeling like jelly. I scowled as Kyoraku chuckled and pulled off my Haori. "What… *hiccup* …what are you doing?"_

 _Smiling, Kyoraku shrugged out of his kimono and Haori. "Showing you what you're missing. Maybe you'll understand what Yoruichi wants from Kisuke if you experience the same thing."_

 _"*hiccup*… what?" I asked._

 _"This…" he whispered before he kissed me. I tried to squirm out of his grasp as he slipped his tongue into mine, it felt so gross! But finally after a moment, Kyoraku pulled away and wagged his finger in front of me. "Now now, Captain. If you see for yourself what a man feels like, you'll have a better appreciation for Yoruichi's decision."_

 _I simply stared at Kyoraku as my inebriated mind tried to process his words. Was that why Yoruichi left with Urahara? Because I couldn't satisfy her like a man could? It made sense in a weird way…_

 _"…O…ok…" I said, grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling him into another kiss. He pushed me gently down onto the bed as we made out, his hands rubbing my back; I…I never knew that the man's hands were so soft._

 _(_ Meanwhile Nanao was listening with red ears, looking like steam would soon come out if she kept listening.)

 _I simply lay there dazed as Kyoraku began to undress me. The warm sheets welcomed me as he removed my Shõzoku uniform. I blushed hard as he began to strip off his own clothes. I never realized that the man was built; he always hid his body behind that girly kimono. I couldn't help but stare as he removed his hakama. I'd seen men naked before but this was the first time I'd had a naked man with me in the same bed._

 _(_ Rangiku had to suppress a giggle. "Captain Soi-Fon! Was that your first time?" she asked curious.

Soi-Fon glared at her. "Since this is so hysterical to you, Lieutenant, then I'm done!"

"Please, calm yourself, Captain Soi-Fon," Unohana calmly said. "Nobody here's judging you. Please, continue…)

 _Suddenly the room seemed a lot hotter as Kyoraku pressed his naked body against mine, drinking in another deep kiss on my lips. I wanted to roll over and try to take control of things but he simply kept my arms pinned. When I whimpered from the lack of control, Shunsui gently ran a hand down my face. "Now now, Captain. Just sit back and let me show you a man's touch."_

 _I shivered as Kyoraku leaned down and licked my nipples, pulling on them with his teeth. "Ahhh…" It hurt, but in a strange way it felt good. My legs rubbed together as he went back and forth between nipples, continuing to suck and nibble on them. As he doted on my chest with his mouth, his hands went to my pussy, rubbing my pink lips gently. I turned my head and sighed into the pillow from the feeling. As he slipped in small moans kept escaping my mouth, no matter how much I tried to suppress them. It felt so good…._

 _Soon I felt his teeth and fingers leave me, only to look up and see him in front of me, putting my legs on his shoulders. "I think that's enough foreplay, Captain…." I nodded and gripped the sheets in anticipation. Kyoraku's fingerings and nibbling had me so hot. I was started to sweat onto the sheets. I gasped as he pushed the head of his manhood into me, slowly pushing his way in. My hands left holes in the sheets as I dug my fingernails into them. "Guhh! It hurts!" I groaned in pain. Kyoraku was bigger than I'd imagined, stretching me wide as he pushed into me._

 _"Breathe, Soi-Fon. It'll fade in a moment," Kyoraku whispered. Nodding, I took deep breaths and waited a moment before nodding. Kyoraku responded by starting a slow pace, yet each thrust soon made the discomfort of him inside me slowly fade. The bed creaked with each thrust, yet the only thing I could hear was my ever-growing moans. "Oh! Kyoraku!" I moaned. "You…you feel so good!"_

 _"So do you, Soi-Fon." As if my statement was some form of verbal permission, Kyoraku sped up. This time, I could in fact hear the bed banging against the wall as his cock slid into my pussy faster and faster. Each thrust inside made me squeak in pleasure; a small "Oh! or "Ah! slipping out with each thrust._

 _(_ "Why is my bedroom next to his…" Nanao murmured, blushing….)

 _Maybe he was feeling curious as to what I'd do or whether he was tired of Missionary position but regardless, I was left groaning in disappointment as Kyoraku slid out of me, my…my pussy aching for more…._

 _Rolling me onto my stomach, Kyoraku raised my hips up and reentered me, his hands gripping my cheeks and spreading them. I couldn't see, what with my face buried in the pillow, but somehow I got the feeling that he was staring at my asshole. "Don't… huff huff… you… hahhh… dare!" I didn't care if I was drunk and depressed. I was not in the mood to try anal sex._

 _"Heheh, maybe later then," Kyoraku said. With that out of the way Kyoraku laid into me, filling my womanhood with his cock with each thrust. I cried out into the pillow as I came, my…er…"stuff" spraying all over the sheets, but Kyoraku never broke stride, fucking me even when I was climaxing._

 _I never figured he had as much stamina has he had that night. I came over and over again until I couldn't think straight. Well… there were several thoughts that I kept having…._

 _'Was this what Lady Yoruichi wanted?' and 'This feels amazing! My pussy's melting!'_

 _However, even Kyoraku had limits. Pressing his chest against my back, the man gripped my breasts as his pace became erratic, fucking me like a wild animal. Throwing his head back, Kyoraku almost roared as he exploded inside me. I saw stars as a wet hot rush flowed into me, cumming one last time as his cock emptied into me. Thankfully, as a member of the Stealth Force I take contraceptives as a necessary precaution so I could only think of bliss as I was filled._

 _Pulling out of me, Kyoraku pulled the covers over us. He might have said something, maybe asking me about whether I saw the attraction with men or not, I really don't care. As soon as my head hit his chest all I could do was drift into the blackness of sleep…._

 _~Captain Soi-Fon_

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 8  
Kyoraku POV**

Coincidentally, while Soi-Fon was retelling the events of that night to the SWA, Kyoraku was also spilling the beans to Ukitake, figuring it be best to tell him before Soi-Fon spilled the beans.

"That's rather bold and brash of you, Shunsui. To sleep with a fellow captain, especially drunk…"

Chuckling, Kyoraku retorted "Well it could've been worse if I hadn't run into her. Besides, she looked like she needed somebody to hold her and I felt I was the right man for the job."

As the lofty captain drank his tea, Ukitake had one question. "Just one thing: What exactly was Soi-Fon's reaction when she woke up the morning? I'd imagined she was quite temperamental when she realized what she did when she was drunk…."

"If by that you mean she would've tried to smother me with a pillow had it not been for the massive hangover, then yes, I'd say she was quite temperamental." Taking a sip of his sake, Kyoraku continued. "We both agreed not to talk about it and to just forget the whole thing. But with the SWA coming out with that journal, I'd figured I might as well tell you beforehand."

"Yes, but what was Nanao's reaction? Your quarters are right next to hers, she must've heard the whole thing."

"She lectured me about being irresponsible and taking advantage of Captain Soi-Fon in a moment of weakness, but other than that, I think she was just embarrassed from hearing the whole affair." The man took another sip of sake. "Still, it was worth it…."

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: For those of you who are thinking of asking me for a request, please see my Bio for my guidelines about requests; it makes things a whole lot more simpler for me. Thank you.**


	12. Quarreling Third Seats

SWA Erotic Journal  
KiyoneXSentarou

 _Quarreling Third-Seats_

 _Ever since I became the co-third seat of Squad 13, arguments with my fellow third-seat Sentarou were common. We would fight about anything and everything. I think it was because we wanted to prove who was the better third-seat, not just to us but to our whole squad._

 _One night, after delivering medicine to Captain Ukitake, Sentarou and I were arguing over who was more deserving of the credit for delivering the medicine. We argued as we walked, ending up over in Squad 13's meeting room. It was late at night, so nobody was around, which left me to argue that I was the better 3_ _rd_ _seat in peace._

 _We kept shouting insults at each other. I don't even know exactly what we shouting at that point, all I know was every word that came out of Sentarou's mouth made me angrier by the second. Finally, I shouted something that I didn't even know had left my mouth until seconds afterward…._

 _"Oh yeah? Well I know I can last better in bed than you!"_

 _It was…weird for us both._

 _For once Sentarou actually shut up. I was sort of impressed with myself for that. I didn't think he had anything to retort and that I had one the argument, fair and square._

 _And then things got weirder._

 _"Oh yeah?" Sentarou shouted. "Prove it!"_

 _I stood there a little intimidated for a moment before swallowing the lump in my throat. I knew he was wondering if I was bluffing but I had gone too far to turn back now. Smirking, I undid my obi and began to remove my shihakusho. Wiping the smile off of Sentarou's face was totally worth it when I dropped my top. I might not be as stacked as Rangiku or Lady Yoruichi but-_

 _(_ "Oh, I wouldn't go that far…" Rangiku said as she sneaked behind Kiyone and cupped her small A-cup breasts, making Kiyone yelp in shock for a moment before Rangiku let go, giggling.)

 _-but I could tell he couldn't stop staring at my chest. Because I'd taken off my obi too, my hakama dropped, pooling around my ankles. Standing in nothing but my underwear, I walked over to the door and locked it so Lieutenant Kuchiki or anyone else wouldn't come in. Grinning from ear to ear I walked back over to Sentarou, the stupid monkey-man just staring there gaping. "Well? You told me to prove it. I bet I can last longer than you in just about everything when it comes to sex!" I boldly declared as I tugged at his obi. Sentarou grimaced for a moment in embarrassment before finally deciding to buck up for once._

 _I gasped as he stepped out of his clothes. The annoying jerk was more built than I'd imagined. Even more so, I could see the bulge in his pants. And it didn't look small, either._

 _"Hmph, what's the matter?" the big jerk said with a grin. "Lost your nerve?"_

 _"As if!" I retorted. I pulled down my panties and got down on my knees in front of him, pulling down his underwear. I gulped when I saw the size of him. I'd always joked about how he was small but "small" he was not…._

 _I had an idea and looked up at him. "Bet you can't do it standing 69-style!"_

 _"Hah, moron! I can last 10 times longer than you!" I gasped as Sentarou picked me up and flipped me over, feeling my legs dangle backward in the air. My eyes widened as I felt something hot touch my bare pussy, groaning as Sentarou's cock pushed against my cheek. Knowing I'd backed myself into a corner, I gulped before licking the tip of his thing. I got a little bit emboldened when I heard Sentarou hiss with pleasure straight into my cooch, so I popped the head into my mouth, licking the head. It was hotter than I'd expected, making me feel hazy as I bobbed my head. I gagged when I felt the head hit my throat but dammit I would not be deterred! Shaking it off, I pushed my head further down his shaft, feeling my tongue being flattened by its thickness._

 _Sentarou kept his hands wrapped around my waist as he licked my pussy. I moaned into his dick as I felt his tongue reach deep into me. It was so hot, having my pussy licked while the blood rushed to my head._

 _I hadn't really expected Sentarou to be good at licking pussy, so it was a little embarrassing as I felt my body heat up, ready to cum. Thankfully, the feeling of my mouth on his cock must've got the better of him, as he came at the same instant I did. I almost choked as my mouth was flooded with hot cum._

 _Sentarou let me down and I sat in a chair, swallowing his cum hard. Panting, I scowled at Sentarou. "Geez! How about a little warning next time? Your cum tastes nasty, you know!" I shouted._

 _"Not as nasty as the stuff from your cooch! Besides, you came before I did!" Sentarou retorted._

 _"Like hell!" I hopped up on the table and pulled my legs back. "I bet you can't even handle my pussy! You'll probably cum as soon as you put it in!"_

 _Sentarou grinned as he jumped on top of me. I gasped as he shoved it in roughly, not giving me time to adjust to him before he gripped my hips and began to vigorously thrust in and out. "Ah! Ahhhh!" I shrieked as it felt like my pussy was being pulled inside out._

 _The idiot grunted like starved monkey as he continued to fuck me hard and fast. "Fuck!" he moaned as he put my legs on his shoulder, letting him slide deeper into my pussy. "You're so tight! So…fucking tight!"_

 _"AH! That's only 'cause you're so biiiiig!" I screamed, unable to keep from admitting it. My whole world turned white as I felt him punch into my womb. I'd heard from others about how it hurts having your womb penetrated and it did…but it hurt so good! My toes curled as I felt the bubbling sensation inside me boil over, like my entire world was about to burst. "Oh god! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cuuuuum!"_

 _"Fuck!" Sentarou groaned as he fucked me like it was his last day on earth. "Me too!" Gripping me tightly, he fucked me like a mad animal lost in its own lust. We both came together, shouting each other's names as we came. The whole world exploded as I felt Sentarou cum inside me, feeling like my womb was being filled with hot lava. Sentarou collapsed on top of me and we both simply lay there panting, our sweat dripping onto the table._

 _Recovering first I bopped Sentarou in the head. "Hey! Who said you could cum inside me? You're such a quickshot!"_

 _"Hah! Says the one who couldn't handle my dick!" Sentarou retorted again._

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _You…can kinda picture how the rest of the night went…._

 _~Kiyone Kotetsu_

 _ **After Kiyone finished her tale….**_

"Kiyone!" Isane was blushing from ear to ear as her sister talked. "Captain Unohana and Soi-Fon I can understand since they weren't in their right minds, but sleeping with your fellow officer? That's…that's…." Isane was at a loss for words at her sister's blatant promiscuity.

Kiyone stared at the floor for a moment, looking like she was a little ashamed by her sister's admonishment. "Is this a bad time to mention I'm pregnant?"

 _Thump!_

Everyone watched as Isane fainted, hitting the floor. Captain Unohana immediately went to her adjutant's side, making sure this was ok. Rukia and the others turned to Kiyone, who was scratching the back of her head.

"Geez, I was just joking…."

To Be Continued….


End file.
